Cambio de planes
by ElectricalMarauder
Summary: Durante la batalla de Hogwarts, el trío dorado cree descubrir una nueva forma de salvar al mundo mágico: viajar al pasado y destruir a Tom Riddle, antes de convertirse en Lord Voldemort. Pero las cosas no saldrán como ellos esperaban... Y a veces las emociones a uno se escapan de nuestras manos. HGxTRJr
1. Otra Posibilidad

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la historia original, así como este universo tan magnífico pertenecen a la reina Rowling. Yo solo los utilizo para saciar mi imaginación, y juego con ellos.

**Resumen: **Durante la batalla de Hogwarts, el trío dorado cree descubrir una nueva forma de salvar al mundo mágico: deben viajar al pasado y evitar el nacimiento de Tom Riddle. Sin embargo las cosas no suceden de la forma que ellos esperaban, y un extraño error les hará cambiar el plan y adaptarse a las nuevas condiciones: deberán evitar el "nacimiento" de Lord Voldemort. Mientras tanto una grave amenaza asola Europa: Grindelwald avanza, y parece no encontrar freno en sus intenciones. ¿Entre tanto caos, cómo se las arreglará nuestro Trío Dorado para cumplir su objetivo inicial? ¿O podría surgir uno más importante? Nuevos compañeros, y secretos, y mentiras. A veces hay emociones que escapan de nuestras manos...

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola hola! No utilizaré este espacio para presentarme —para eso ya está mi perfil—, pero sí presentaré brevemente la historia. La comencé a publicar bajo otro alias hace unos dos años (así que si la reconocéis de algo, no es plagio, es por este motivo). La encontré abandonada el otro día por mis carpetas de escritos y, como me apetecía escribir un fanfic, decidí reescribir esta historia que aún tenía mucho que contar (y en dos años se mejora mucho escribiendo, creedme que había cada cosa...) Así que aquí tenemos a nuestro trío dorado yendo hacia el pasado. Este primer capítulo es tan solo introductorio, no esperéis interacción entre la pareja principal, pretendía antes mostrar los planes y situación inicial de nuestros protagonistas (en medio de la batalla final).

No sé cuando podré actualizar pues tengo exámenes en dos semanas y ni siquiera debería estar publicando esto, pero ya tenía ganas de sumergirme de nuevo en este mundillo. Quiero dejar claro desde el principio que da igual cuanto tiempo pase (aunque espero que no demasiado), no voy a dejar tirado el fic. Por último: Espero realmente que os guste y... ¡la casilla de comentarios no muerde! podéis dejar alguno ;)

Disfrutad y... ¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 1 <strong>**— ****Otra Posibilidad**

"_Se viaja no para buscar el destino sino para huir de donde se parte." _

—Miguel de Unamuno.

* * *

><p><em>Mayo, 1998.<em>

En medio de la batalla de Hogwarts, una figura avanzaba lentamente pero con decisión. Recordando cómo minutos antes maldiciones y maleficios habían inundado los pasillos del castillo. Estaba harto de esa estúpida guerra, de la trama que vivía, parecía una pesadilla que nunca iba a esfumarse. Cuando se perdió por un corredor solitario vio una gárgola tumbada en el suelo y ésta le preguntó la contraseña. El muchacho respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió, y para su sorpresa la gárgola respondió que podía pasar."_Qué más da a estas alturas_", le oyó murmurar. Un tramo de pared junto a ella se deslizó a un lado, mostrando un pasadizo. Harry Potter subió corriendo por las escaleras, abrió la puerta, y se quedó ahí de pie, en el despacho del —difunto—, director de Hogwarts durante unos segundos. Después se dirigió a una vasija de bronce que había en uno de los numerosos armarios y vertió el contenido plateado que traía en una pequeña botella de cristal.

* * *

><p>Hermione abrazaba a Ron, que mantenía la mirada perdida y los ojos aún brillantes por resquicios de lágrimas. Aumentó un instante la fuerza del abrazo antes de separarse lentamente.<p>

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—¿Estarías bien si se muriese tu hermano? —contestó él bruscamente—. Ya sé que no lo tienes, era solo un ejemplo —Hermione palideció, pero no se puso a la defensiva porque aunque no sabía de primera mano por lo que estaba pasando Ron, podía intuirlo. Aún así, él se dio cuenta de su mezquindad a los pocos segundos y se giró con la culpa atormentando su rostro—. Lo siento, no debería... Perdona.

—No te preocupes, comprendo que no es fácil, tranquilo.

Ron asintió y volvió a abrazar el consuelo de Hermione. Esta le permitió al momento durar un breve momento más antes de separarse para poder hablar con claridad.

—No quiero pecar de falta de tacto Ron… —comenzó—. Pero deberíamos ir con Harry, estará en el despacho de Dumble... En el despacho del director.

Ron se sorbió la nariz y se secó un par de lágrimas rebeldes con la manga de la chaqueta antes de incorporarse.

—Claro, vamos…

Avanzaron por la gran escalera hasta que llegaron al pasillo correcto. Vieron a la estatua en el suelo al pasar y esta ni se molestó en preguntarles la contraseña. "_Malos tiempos para las gárgolas_", le oyeron murmurar. El pasaje se abrió y ellos subieron. Cuando llegaron el despacho y encontraron a Harry tumbado en el suelo, al lado de la puerta, Hermione se abalanzó sobre él, visiblemente preocupada.

—¡Harry! ¡Oh, Harry! ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué ha pasado tío? —preguntó Ron, ayudándole a incorporarse.

—Yo… —Harry levantó la cabeza al ver con quien hablaba, y en ese momento solo le vino a la cabeza una cosa que decir—. Lo siento Ron, Fred y…

—¿Qué ha pasado Harry? —le cortó Hermione para que no entraran en provocaciones indirectas y no se tensara aún más el ambiente, no tenían mucho tiempo. Vio a medias preocupada e intrigada como Harry inspiraba una gran bocanada de aire, en apariencia mentalizándose para soltar algo de carrerilla.

—Yo soy el último horrocrux —dijo de pronto, y palideció ante sus propias palabras. Hermione se tapó gran parte del rostro con las manos, horrorizada. Ron se dejó caer en el suelo con expresión abatida—. Yo soy el último horrocrux —repitió de nuevo, y sus palabras resonaron en el aire como el mazazo de una sentencia.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?

—¡A veces las cosas no tienen una explicación lógica Hermione! —respondió, desesperado—. Solo sé que la noche que Voldemort vino a matarme a Godric's Hollow, al rebotar la maldición asesina que conjuró contra mí, una parte de su alma se adhirió a la mía… Por eso tengo esas conexiones con él, ¡todo encaja! Yo… Soy el último horrocrux.

Ron se levantó y se situó de cara a la pared, estaba seguro de que si miraba a los ojos a Harry o si trataba de decir algo estallaría, y no quería que aquello ocurriese. Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos. Al finar fue Hermione, que recordó que Voldemort les había dado un plazo limitado de "descanso", quien tomó la palabra.

—Pero Harry, eso quiere decir que…

—Tengo que ser destruido… ¿Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo con los horrocruxes, no? Destruirlos… —Harry vio de reojo como Ron se aferraba a una cómoda con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. Se sentía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, culpable por la muerte de Fred y tantas otras. Pero era precisamente por esos hechos por los que debía sacar fuerzas y cumplir con su deber. Tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para todos, así podrían tener una oportunidad... Cuando se decidió a hablar, su voz sonó potente, cargada de miedo y rabia—. Y Voldemort tiene que destruirme a mí.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¡No Harry! —chilló, con indicios de lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¡No puedes, tiene que haber otra forma!

—¡Pues dímela Hermione! El tiempo corre, y en media hora Voldemort entrará y matará a todo aquel que trate de protegerme o que simplemente se interponga en su camino… ¡Será una masacre! —Hermione comprendió el significado de sus palabras, no quería perder a su mejor amigo, pero el espectáculo podía transformarse en una auténtica carnicería—. ¿Sabes qué otra forma hay de solucionarlo Hermione? ¡Porque soy todo oídos!

—Yo…

—Harry... —intervino Ron.

Pero antes de que continuara se oyó un estruendo y los tres se sobresaltaron. Ron se había girado bruscamente y por el movimiento había tirado varios libros y una caja que estaban sobre la cómoda. Ron les miró por fin a los ojos, lamentando haber interrumpido aquella importante conversación. Lo cierto es que no sabía qué decir. Solo quería, igual que Hermione, encontrar otra manera de hacer las cosas. Tenía que haberla...

La caja se había abierto al golpear contra el suelo, y un colgante que llevaba sujeto un pequeño reloj de arena y varios anillos se deslizó rodando hasta caer al suelo, a los pies de Harry. Los tres amigos lo miraron y la idea se dibujó en el aire de forma espontánea. Fue Hermione quien expresó en voz alta los pensamientos que inundaban la cabeza de todos.

—Harry... Aquí está la solución ¡Justo aquí! —exclamó, visiblemente alterada.

—Hermione sabes que ese plan tiene montones de fallos, podríamos morir…

—¡Oh, mira tú! ¡Cómo si ese mismo peligro no lo estuviésemos corriendo ahora mismo!

—Tío… —empezó Ron, Harry se volvió hacia él al escucharle hablar con claridad por primera vez— Creo que deberíamos intentarlo al menos, el plan en sí tiene sentido, y acabaríamos con toda esta locura…

Harry pareció meditarlo unos segundos, antes de reafirmarse en su tozudez.

—¡Es muy peligroso! No estoy dispuesto a arriesgar más vidas.

—Pero ya están en juego un montón de vidas Harry —continuó—, si te sacrificas... Habría alguna posibilidad más pero aún ninguna certeza de vencer a Quien-tú-sabes.

—Pero hablas de retroceder... ¡Décadas!

—Viajar al pasado para acabar con él antes de que se haga poderoso a lo mejor es una locura —le ayudó Hermione—, y sin embargo quizás sea también la única manera de asegurar la victoria. La única forma...

Harry comprendió, muy a su pesar, que no podía seguir pretendiendo ser el héroe. Es cierto que había llegado a estar totalmente decidido a entregarse a la muerte, pero la posibilidad de que existiera otra forma de acabar con todo aquello... Era tentador intentarlo. Además Ron y Hermione tenían razón. Aunque se entregara no había ninguna garantía de que consiguieran derrotar a Voldemort. Y sin embargo de esta otra manera podía salvar tantas vidas, podían cambiar el destino, podían reescribirlo... Harry miró a Hermione y esta miró a Ron a los ojos. Las miradas de los tres amigos se cruzaron por unos instantes y todas parecían estar de acuerdo con la decisión.

—Hazlo —dijo Harry.

Hermione asintió. Cogió el artefacto y enrolló la cadena alrededor de su cuello y del de sus amigos.

—Bueno, tenéis que tener en cuenta que los viajes en el tiempo no son algo que tomarse a la ligera...

—¿Cuántas vueltas hay que darle para retroceder más de cincuenta años? —le interrumpió Ron, impaciente.

—Se supone que cada vuelta que das es una hora a retroceder.

—¡¿QUÉ? —exclamaron horrorizados Harry y Ron—. ¿Tú sabes cuánto nos va a llevar esto? No sé cuántas horas han transcurrido desde el nacimiento de Voldemort, ¡pero estoy seguro de que si queremos matarlo antes de que nazca nos va a costar muchísimo!

—Cada vuelta hacia adelante —aclaró Hermione, los chicos suspiraron aliviados—, se supone que cada vuelta hacia atrás son años —El horror volvió a dibujarse en el rostro de Harry y Ron—. ¡Pero estoy segura de que podremos echar mano de la varita para hacer la espera más corta! —Ella dejó que la varita se deslizara cuando la desenfundó y la empuñó con fuerza, sabía que el hechizo que iba a realizar requería de mucha precisión y potencia.

—Agarraros —respondió ella. Los chicos se sujetaron la mano con fuerza, Harry agarró a Hermione que, con los ojos cerrados, trataba de reunir la destreza suficiente para no acabar perdidos en el tiempo, tenía que visualizar lo que quería... Tenía...

—¿Hermione?

—_¡Tempusfugit! _—gritó ella.

El giratiempo soltó un destello, y acto seguido comenzó a dar vueltas sin parar, parecía un chivatoscopio fuera de control. A los pocos segundos fueron absorbidos y se desvanecieron en el aire con un sonoro chasquido.

—Buena suerte muchachos —murmuró una voz proveniente de un sonriente y canoso retrato.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido como capítulo introductorio? ¿Os deja con la intriga? ¿Queréis saber qué les va a ocurrir? ¿Creamos una plataforma de supervivencia para las gárgolas parlantes? ¿Cumplirán con sus propósitos? Sabemos que, lo logren o no, el camino en el intento no va a ser fácil, y va a estar marcado por muchas cosas (<em>entre ellas las hormonas...<em>)

Sea lo que sea lo que queráis decir, opinar, comunicar, transmitir, expresar... La casilla de comentarios está más abajo, y a mí no me parece que muerda, ¿a vosotros? ;) (no, srsly, no os obligo ni mucho menos, pero los comentarios siempre animan a más y a darse más prisa, es un hecho)

Ahora un soborno que aprendí de **Dryadeh**, marca casillas para sentir durante un instante como os desvanecéis en el aire y llegáis a vuestra época favorita, cerrad los ojos... ¿Ya?

_Abrazos_.


	2. Houston, tenemos un problema

**_Editado_: **_He juntado la parte I y II por comodidad, ya que en su día subí la I precipitadamente para "saciar el apetito", así que si veis cosas raras con los capítulos, es por eso._

**¡Hola hola! **

Gracias por los comentarios, y esos follows y fav's entre las sombras, ver que os gusta y os interesa me anima a seguir escribiendo y corrigiendo. Bueno, hpy os traigo un capítulo muy cortito y también de transición. Querría haber publicado el capítulo entero pero estoy todavía de exámenes y no sé cuando podré acabarlo. Así que de momento os traigo la primera parte, unas migajas de aperitivo.

¡Espero que os guste, y nos vemos al final!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 2 <strong>— **Houston, tenemos un problema.**

_"Se dice que el tiempo es un gran maestro; lo malo es que va matando a sus discípulos."_

—Hector Berlioz

* * *

><p>Los tres se habían aparecido en anteriores ocasiones, y Harry y Hermione ya habían viajado en el tiempo. Pero las sensaciones de entonces no se podrían comparar con lo que experimentaron en el momento de retroceder décadas atrás. No fue como atravesar un tubo de goma. Literalmente, se asfixiaban. Durante unos instantes fue como si su cuerpo se contrajera hasta límites imposibles, se sintieron ellos de propia goma —una goma congelada a punto de quebrarse—. Cuando por fin desapareció la obstrucción, los tres amigos sintieron tierra firme bajo sus pies... Y su cuerpo entero, pues cayeron de bruces contra el suelo.<p>

—Nota mental —dijo Ron cuando recuperó el aliento—, no hacer más veces esto.

Fue el primero en incorporarse y reconocer el espacio en el que se encontraban. Dos habitaciones sin ninguna puerta que las separase; artefactos con aspecto valioso y antiguo, peculiar. Tanto el ambiente como las paredes tenían aspecto decolorido, desgastado, _olían a tiempo pasado_. Colgados de las mismas había unos pocos cuadros que, aunque hacía unos momentos probablemente roncaban tranquilos, por el ruido provocado se despertaron sobresaltados. Algunos mascullaban entre dientes, pero poco a poco comenzaron a callarse expectantes ante los extraños intrusos.

—Estamos en el despacho del director —comentó finalmente, y ayudó a sus dos amigos a incorporarse.

—Bueno… ¿Era obvio, no? Viajamos desde el despacho del director y acabamos en el mismo, solo que 72 años más antiguo —contestó Harry—. Ahora tenemos que pensar cómo salir y llegar a Londres.

—¿Estáis seguros de que hemos viajado a la fecha correcta? —inquirió entonces Hermione, procurando que su voz no sonara demasiado alarmada mientras daba un rodeo por las dos habitaciones de la estancia.

—¿Qué quieres decir, por qué habríamos de equivocarnos?

—Bueno, básicamente porque está el retrato de Everard Kurlsinus, que es quien dirigía Hogwarts por aquel entonces —contestó ella, con la angustia comenzando a reflejarse en su mirada—. Y porque el retrato de Phineas Nigellus está ya cubierto de polvo, se supone que debería estar nuevecito ¡En teoría, murió hace solo un año!

El silencio cayó sobre los tres como un férreo mazazo.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Hermione? —se atrevió a preguntar Harry.

—Tengo una corazonada, y espero sinceramente equivocarme porque si nuestro plan estaría en serios y graves problemas...

A Harry y a Ron no les dio tiempo de preguntar cuál era la corazonada o porque iban a estar en problemas. Porque de pronto entró un señor prácticamente calvo y con aspecto débil al despacho, y al verlos se quedó mirándolos como si su presencia fuera parte de un espejismo. Ellos le correspondieron; Hermione le observó con los ojos como platos, sus temores trasladados a la realidad; Harry parpadeó varias veces y en la expresión de Ron se reflejó la sorpresa de aquel que ve un inferi. A los pocos segundos se rompió la tensión como si alguien hubiera cortado una cuerda invisible a los ojos humanos. La sorpresa del hombre fue sustituida por una ira contenida, y su rostro se tiñó de un rojo quaffle que dio la impresión de que fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

—¡Pero...! ¿Se puede saber...? ¡¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué hacéis en este despacho?! —preguntó entre balbuceos con voz seria.

—¿Pro…? ¡¿Profesor Dippet? —exclamó a su vez Harry, perplejo.

—¿Profesor? ¡No jovencito! Diga mejor Director Dippet, ¡Director Armando Dippet! —replicó indignado—. Y ahora quiere hacer el favor de contestar y decirme… ¿Qué hacen en mi despacho?

Hermione trató de atar cabos.

—Pero… ¡Usted no fue director hasta la década de 1930! ¡Everad Kurlsinus fue el sucesor de Phineas Nigellus, y su predecesor!

—¿Y en qué año se supone que estamos señorita? ¿En 1926? —preguntó con tono burlón

—Supuestamente —contestó Ron por instinto.

El director le miró como si aquello fuera una novatada de mal gusto.

—¿Es esto una broma? ¿Les envía Sylvia Skeeter para provocarme? Porque ya respondí en su tiempo a preguntas sobre la cámara de los secretos, y ya encontramos al culpable.

Hermione pensó que se refería a la tía o madre de la Skeeter de su época, y no pudo evitar pensar que lo del chismorreo debía estar en los genes. _Ya sabemos en qué se basó ese escarabajo a la hora de escribir la biografía no autorizada del director_.

En cualquier caso, los tres amigos estaban desconcertados. La cámara de los secretos no fue abierta por primera vez hasta 1942 ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡Pero aún así ella tenía que publicar "Armando Dippet, maestro o imbécil"! —continuaba el director, parecía que se hubiese olvidado de ellos y estuviese librando una batalla contra sí mismo—. Es inaudito un comportamiento así, esa periodista de tres al cuarto está perdiendo el juicio…

—Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con usted director —contestó Hermione de improvisto.

Ron y Harry se volvieron extrañados para mirarla con más atención, tratando de descubrir lo que se proponía. Ciertamente Hermione no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero había comprendido que no valía la pena comportarse de manera hostil, que de esa forma no conseguirían averiguar nada y acabarían envueltos en un bucle de discernimiento. Así que decidió cambiar su forma de actuar. Armando Dippet se giró hacia ella, asimilando sus palabras, y al instante su expresión reflejó una mayor confianza.

—¿Cómo dice?

Presuponiendo que aquella mujer fuera realmente pariente de Rita Skeeter, y los datos apuntaban a que así era, podía guiarse a raíz de lo que sabía de la periodista de su época. Era aventurarse demasiado pero no le quedaba otra opción.

—Sylvia Skeeter solo publica para intentar ganarse una reputación entre las personas más poderosas e influyentes del mundo mágico, y no le supone ningún problema mentir y manipular para conseguirlo —soltó—. Ese reportaje que publicó sobre usted… ¿Cuándo dice que lo hizo?

—El año pasado —respondió Dippet, sin salir de su asombro porque alguien compartiera abiertamente sus opiniones sobre la periodista.

—¿Y el año pasado fue el año…? —preguntó Ron dejándose de florituras.

Dippet se mostró nuevamente irritado.

—El año 1943, por supuesto ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

Hermione, Harry y Ron se miraron con la boca abierta, sin ocultar su sorpresa. Habían viajado hasta 1944 por error, las corazonadas de Hermione habían resultado finalmente ciertas; se habían equivocado de fecha.

—Discúlpenos un momento, profesor —dijo Harry mientras agarraba a Ron y a Hermione del brazo y los sacaba de la habitación a toda costa. Sin apenas dejar tiempo al profesor para esbozar una corrección desesperada "¡Director, director Dippet!"

Una vez en el pasillo, Harry y Ron se apoyaron contra la pared, y Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro delante suyo. Se sentía negligente, inepta, descuidada. ¿Cómo había podido fallar en algo tan importante como aquello? Si se quedaban atrapados en la época incorrecta y no eran capaces de volver a su tiempo iba a ser culpa suya. No podía controlar la impotencia que crecía poco a poco en su estómago, asfixiándola. Estaba segura de que iba a sufrir un ataque de pánico. Iban a descubrir que habían robado un giratiempo del difunto director de Hogwarts, que eran viajeros del tiempo ilegales. Les detendrían y no les dejarían volver a practicar magia y Hermione tendría que compartir celda en Azkaban con un par de violadoras del orden con tatuajes y pelo corto. Podría pensar una forma de convertirse en anímaga no registrada para escapar como Sirius...

Vale, quizás estaba exagerando.

Al ver que Ron y Harry seguían apoyados en la pared sin comentar nada, paró quieta y les encaró.

—¿¡Sabéis lo que esto significa!?

—¿Que hemos viajado a la época incorrecta? ¡Sabemos escuchar Hermione, lo hemos entendido! —le contestó Ron

—No lo entiendes, íbamos a viajar al pasado para acabar con Voldemort y… —Explicó Hermione, pero Ron abrió los ojos como platos al oír el nombre—. ¡Oh Ron, no seas crío! Creía que ya habíamos acabado con esto.

—¡Hermione! —intentó excusarse él—. He crecido temiéndole al nombre, no puedo cambiar tan radicalmente mis hábitos de un día para otro, ¡no es ninguna tontería!

—¡Basta! —interrumpió Harry, lo que faltaba era que los dos se pusieran a discutir ahora. Tenían que centrarse en el problema—. ¿Por qué no viajamos ahora a 1926 y ya está?

—"Cualquier viajero que someta su cuerpo y ser a una línea temporal distinta a la de su origen, estará condicionado por la nueva línea, siendo esta su límite de aparición" —citó Hermione de carrerilla—, capítulo siete de "_Historia de un viajero del tiempo_", Leyes estrictas —Harry y Ron continuaron mirándole como si su propia persona fuera un misterio indescifrable, y Hermione decidió traducir las palabras— Dice que no se puede hacer un viaje en el tiempo dentro de otro —contestó Hermione.

Harry y Ron no eran estúpidos, ella lo sabía. De hecho estaba segura de que era su escasa fuerza de voluntad les impedía aprovechar todo el potencial que llevaban dentro. Pero en determinadas circunstancias era más seguro dejar las cosas claras. Ellos le encontraron entonces sentido a la perfección.

—Bueno, ¿y qué podemos hacer ahora?

—Ahora podréis explicarnos qué hacéis aquí, y cómo habéis llegado —inquirió una voz amable.

Harry y Ron se separaron de la pared sobresaltado y Hermione se volvió con ellos hacia la persona que les había hablado. Se encontraron con el director, y con alguien tan imponente como solo podía ser Albus Dumbledore. Incluso cincuenta años más joven mantenía esa fachada que imponía respeto y sabiduría. Fue extraño contemplar su cabello de tonos ocres, ya salpicado por indicios de canas, y su barba de una longitud considerablemente más corta. El profesor sonreía. Hermione se preguntó si habían llegado al final de su conversación o llevaban un buen rato escuchando. Por suerte no dieron muestras de lo segundo. Estaba segura de que Dippet les habría dicho algo si se hubiese enterado de su naturaleza como viajeros del tiempo. Lo cierto es que el pobre hombre no parecía muy locuaz.

—¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Nosotros solo… bueno… —Hermione, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había quedado sin palabras. Ver de nuevo al profesor era gratificante, y al mismo tiempo chocante, no se hacía a la idea de que en aquella época continuara vivo.

Pero por suerte Harry se adelantó esta vez.

—Somos alumnos de intercambio —se apresuró a decir.

Vaya, no se esperaba eso. Ron y Hermione se giraron hacia él extrañados.

—¿Alumnos de intercambio? ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor? —preguntó Ron en un susurro que no oyó nadie más que ellos.

No es solo que no les escucharan, sino que de hecho el profesor miró directamente a Harry, como si únicamente existiera él. Por un momento, pareció como si Harry tuviera que contenerse para no hablarle con confianza, como lo había hecho muchas otras veces. Se tuvo que recordar a sí mismo que se encontraban a más de cincuenta años de su época, y que entonces aquel hombre era tan solo un profesor de transformaciones brillante, no les conocía de nada. Durante un instante también se preguntó si no sería más sensato confesarle la verdad, y pedirle ayuda, en vez de tratar de mentir al mago más grande de todos los tiempos. Pero descartó esa idea enseguida: Dumbledore les había salvado en numerosas ocasiones, pero aquella era una misión con la que debían cumplir ellos.

Harry alzó la mirada para hablar y se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore le miraba fijamente. Tardó un par de valiosos segundos en darse cuenta de que muy probablemente estaba tratando de leerle la mente, y se alarmó. ¡Qué podía hacer! Nunca se le había dado bien la oclumancia.

Hermione se percató de la situación, y decidió que era hora de interrumpir aquella conversación no verbal.

—Lo que mi amigo quiere decir es que… —Dumbledore desvió la mirada y fijó la vista en Hermione. Ella, por su parte, intentó centrar todos sus pensamientos en lo que estaba diciendo—. Venimos de otra institución mágica para completar aquí nuestra formación como magos. Nuestros padres son muy cercanos, y aunque somos británicos hemos pasado algún tiempo fuera de casa, pero ahora han decidido regresar.

Harry y Ron miraron estupefactos a Hermione. La seriedad e impasibilidad con la que lograba soltar su improvisado discurso, y la mirada fija en los ojos del futuro director, eran factores que hacían verdaderamente creíble su historia.

—Llegamos a Hogwarts hace un rato y el conserje, el señor Pringle, nos indicó que subiéramos a esperarle a su despacho, director.

Hermione cambió el objetivo de su mirada al decir esto último, para hacerle ver a Dippet que, de alguna forma, reconocía su autoridad. El profesor pareció complacido ante esto, pero no se dejó almibarar tan rápidamente.

—¿Y de qué colegio se supone que vienen, señorita? —No utilizó el mismo tono severo y ofendido que previamente, y eso les alivió.

Hermione recordó, por lo que Krum le había contado, que en Dumstrang se le otorgaba mucha importancia a las artes oscuras. Pensó que se situarían bajo menor sospecha por parte de Dumbledore si este creía que venían de un colegio en el que no se potenciaran estas habilidades. Rebuscó en su mente los colegios de enseñanza mágica que recordaba, y pronto apareció un candidato perfecto.

—¡De _B__eauxbatons_! —Contestó con una sonrisa radiante que sus amigos imitaron. La academia francesa era una de las más prestigiosas en toda Europa ¿qué mejor opción que esa? No estaba segura de si había sonado convincente, así que se arriesgó y trató de aportar más credibilidad a su argumento—. Puede contactar con la directora del centro si así lo desea.

La sonrisa de sus amigos se desvaneció y percibió su mirada aterrada, como si hubiese pronunciado la mayor locura. Por suerte tanto a Dippet como a Dumbledore pareció convencerles la historia.

—Creo que no será necesario —comunicó, para su suerte, el profesor—. ¿No es así, Armando? Al fin y al cabo la señorita…

—Granger, señor, Hermione Granger —contestó automáticamente, aunque después maldijo internamente y se preguntó si no habría sido mejor aportar unos nombres ficticios. Harry y Ron se adelantaron un paso para presentarse ellos mismos, como símbolo de respeto y autosuficiencia.

—Ron Weasley —anunció con un breve asentimiento.

Harry, por su parte, se quedó paralizado un instante, influido por la presencia del profesor.

—Potter, Harry Potter —dijo finalmente.

Dumbledore permaneció mirándole unos segundos más, probablemente intrigado por su dubitación, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Hermione.

—Estupendo, insisto en que no creo que sea necesario contactar con Madame Fausse. Y dado que no conocéis a nadie más en el castillo y yo soy el jefe de la casa Gryffindor…

—¿Qué es la casa "Gryffindor" —le interrumpió Ron, añadiendo un toque más de ignorancia a su actuación.

—Una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, os enteraréis de todo a su debido tiempo —aclaró Dumbledore—. Perteneceréis a mi casa para poder ayudaros si tenéis algún problema con el colegio, las clases, o las tareas... ¿Habrá algún inconveniente, Armando?

—Bueno, normalmente se llevaría a cabo una ceremonia de selección... —respondió el director—. Pero en vista de que son tres alumnos y todo ha sucedido de manera tan precipitada, estoy seguro de que podremos hacerles un hueco en la torre sin ningún problema.

Hermione no dudó de las buenas intenciones de su profesor en cuanto a ayudarles con lo que fuera necesario. Pero sospechó que considerarles sospechosos, y querer tenerles cerca para vigilarles, era un importante incentivo para haber tomado esa decisión.

Los tres amigos sonrieron agradecidos, y asintieron. De cualquier manera, debía ser que en toda vida que existieran, estaban destinados a ser Gryffindor. Estaba bien porque aquello les haría sentir como en casa.

—Discúlpenme un momento, Dumbledore —le llamó Dippet—, será conveniente que hablemos. Tendremos que rellenar cierto papeleo y avisar a...

Ambos retrocedieron hacia el despacho. Cuando el tono de su conversación se tornó prácticamente inaudible, los tres amigos se situaron en un corro para hablar sin temor alguno a ser escuchados.

—Excelente trabajo Hermione —le dijo Harry, visiblemente sorprendido— Menuda capacidad inventiva.

—Tú lo empezaste, yo solo lo terminé —replicó, modesta.

—Sí, no conocía esa faceta tuya de mentirosa —añadió Ron, sin pretender sonar brusco. Hermione se arreboló de todas formas, lo cierto es que no se había sentido ni bien, ni cómoda, mintiendo de aquella forma tan descarada. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa...—. ¿Pero por qué le has dicho que hable con Madame "Fausi"? ¡Descubrirá que es mentira!

—Madame Fausses Ron —le corrigió—. Fue arriesgado, lo sé, pero ya le has oído, no cree que eso sea necesario. ¡Y lo que es más importante! Aún no hemos hablado de cómo volver a nuestra época…

—Mirad, puede que suene egoísta... No sé porque estamos en esta época, no sé qué ocurrió con el hechizo ¡pero podríamos aprovechar esta enorme oportunidad! Terminar nuestros estudios y después… volver —Hermione y Ron le miraron atónitos— ¡No quiero parecer cobarde ni que me escabullo de mis responsabilidades! Sé lo que me esperaba en 1998... ¡Pero pensadlo! Allí estamos en guerra y aquí podemos asistir a clase y tener una mejor formación. ¡Una clara ventaja!

—¿Pero, y mi familia, Harry?

—Ron el tiempo permanecerá congelado mientras nosotros viajemos en él, es así como funciona, ¿verdad Hermione? —le miró para recibir un leve asentimiento, ella aún digería la propuesta—. Hasta que nosotros no regresemos será como si no les sucediera nada, y cuando lo hagamos será como si nunca nos hubiésemos marchado… —Al ver que sus amigos no parecían muy convencidos trató de seguir aportando argumentos—. ¡Vamos! Cuando volvamos estaremos más preparados que antes.

—Tienes razón, y podemos buscar a Voldemort de todas formas —Ron miró al techo, pensativo, y después prosiguió—. Diecisiete años después no resultará tan sencillo de lograr como al instante de haber nacido, pero el desenlace será el mismo. Podemos hacerlo.

—Y durante el tiempo que permanezcamos aquí también podemos buscar y perfeccionar el hechizo de vuelta —sugirió Hermione, más animada con la idea—. No convendría cometer más fallos y menos en algo tan importante...

—¡Exacto! Solo podemos salir ganando —pensó de nuevo en Dumbledore, y añadió—. Será por el bien de todos…

Su charla clandestina fue interrumpida por la amable —así sonó entonces—, voz de Dippet.

—¡Ah, Tom! Gracias por venir. Ven, queremos presentarte a unos nuevos alumnos ¿Señorita Granger?

Hermione se dio la vuelta lentamente, y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo. Tragó saliva por instinto cuando poco a poco fue asimilando las palabras del director, y reconociendo los rasgos que tenía delante. Un chico alto, piel pálida, y cabello y ojos negros como el vacío del universo se plantó ante ellos con una arrogante sonrisa que no hizo más que aumentar su estupor.

_Así que así luces antes de volverte más psicópata redomado aún, si cabe, y mutar tu rostro en el de una venenosa serpiente. Antes de perder tu nombre..._ pensó Hermione.

Los tres amigos se quedaron paralizados durante unos segundos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban resultando incómodos. Debían reaccionar, saludar, o decir algo.

—Potter, Weasley, Granger —repitió el director, y continuó, henchido de orgullo—, este es Tom Riddle, premio anual y prefecto de la casa Slytherin, un modelo de alumno ejemplar.

Tom esbozó una carismática sonrisa que, en cualquier persona habría causado un efecto cálido, habría resultado un gesto amable. Pero ellos conocían su verdadera cara, y a sus ojos no resultó más que un gesto disimulado, fraudulento.

—Estoy seguro de que Riddle os podrá guiar hasta la torre de Gryffindor —interrumpió Dumbledore—. Me parece adecuado pensar que, tras todo el tiempo que has pasado aquí, conocerás mejor que nadie todos los caminos de Hogwarts.

El aludido miró a Dumbledore sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, con sus ojos agudos irradiando una insolencia bochornosa. Realmente debía creerse mucho mejor que los de su entorno.

—No se equivoca, profesor —respondió. Hermione escuchó como las palabras acariciaban el frío, como se deslizaban como culebras para entrelazar oraciones convincentes. ¿Cuánto habría pasado perfeccionando su tono de voz para que sonara tan persuasivo?

—Bien, Albus y yo debemos preparar el papeleo y solucionar ciertos asuntos. ¿Podrás guiarles e indicarles lo necesario, para que mañana puedan presentarse junto al resto de alumnos? —le indicó Dippet

—Por supuesto, director —respondió—. Será un placer.

Hermione se fijó de nuevo en la tortuosa cadencia con la que arrastraba las palabras. Elegante. Impecable. Si no se hubiera corrompido de la manera en que sabía que lo haría, podría haber llegado a ser un auténtico maestro de la retórica. Aunque supuso que su propósito no era exactamente embellecer el lenguaje, sino manipularlo a su antojo.

Riddle sonrió cortésmente una vez más a sus profesores, y después les indicó con una mirada que lo siguieran. Si salían de aquel corredor llegarían al rellano del segundo piso. Aún les quedaba un buen trecho hasta la torre de Gryffindor y el silencio comenzaba a hacerse pesado. Ron aprisionó los nudillos, seguramente conteniéndose para no arrebatarle esa falsa amabilidad de un puñetazo. Harry le observaba con el brillo de sus ojos cargado de odio, si Riddle tuviera ojos en la nuca, se quedaría ciego por la intensidad de su mirada. Hermione, por su parte, no pudo más que sentir curiosidad, abatida por la repugnancia que le siguió. Era un ser sin escrúpulo alguno. Tenían delante a una de las mayores tragedias que le había sucedido al mundo mágico, y por un momento se dibujó en su cabeza la idea de perder el control y acabar con todo en ese instante. Seguramente los llevarían a Azkaban, pero a la larga la comunidad mágica saldría ganando...

El problema, es que estaba siendo egoísta, pues no podía evitar plantearse si tras ello, también lo haría su alma.

Riddle se volvió en ese instante, probablemente intrigado por su silencio.

—Así que Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, y Ron Weasley, ¿no? —Les señaló conforme decía los nombres, ellos asintieron—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha traído de pronto a Hogwarts?

—Intercambio —respondió Ron, y si a Riddle le sorprendió su sequedad, no lo dejó entrever ni un solo segundo a través de su cuidada máscara.

—Ya veo, pero es un programa extraño. Vosotros habéis venido pero nadie de este colegio se ha marchado —explicó—. ¿En qué consiste?

Hermione se paró un momento a pensar. Por mucho que hablara bajo otra apariencia, no podían olvidar que era el futuro Lord Voldemort. No podía hacer las cosas sin algún motivo en concreto. No quería charlar con ellos —qué le importaba a él aguantar en silencio hasta la sala común—, quería mantener el control. Y demostrarle que estaban contra él desde un principio y de una manera tan directa, no iba a ayudarles a pasar desapercibidos.

—No es un programa de intercambio propiamente dicho —respondió. Riddle ni siquiera se volvió, pero estaba segura de que escuchaba atentamente—. Nosotros somos originarios de Gran Bretaña, pero nos marchamos a Francia por motivos familiares. Así que a la hora de volver, Madame Fausses decidió aprovechar las relaciones intercolegiales para facilitar el proceso de traslado.

Riddle se dio la vuelta, y centró su mirada en Hermione, quien se alegró enormemente de haber estudiado las bases de la oclumancia en los meses que estuvieron fuera. Aunque no sabía si en verdad le estaba leyendo la mente, preparó una serie de imágenes, a partir de lo que Fleur había contado de _Beauxbatons_, para que verificaran su historia.

—Entiendo —dijo finalmente—. Os gustará Hogwarts. No sé como es el programa de vuestra antigua escuela,pero aquí la formación y los recursos son muy buenos, ¿tenéis ya pensado a que os queréis dedicar, después de esto?

Los cuatro tuvieron que parar su marcha ante el inesperado movimiento de su escalera. Harry aprovechó para intervenir.

—Sí —dijo ásperamente—, yo quiero ser auror —La tensión se acentuó aún más en el ambiente. Pero el rostro de Harry pasó de una seriedad absoluta a una mueca irónica—. Ya sabes, para acabar con esos magos que se pasen de la raya.

Tom respondió con una sonrisa de la que rebosaba una total suficiencia.

—Pues como Grindewald continúe expandiéndose, algo me dice que vas a tener mucho trabajo —respondió, con sarcasmo.

¡Cierto! El "villano" de aquella época no era otro que Gellert Grindewald. Nunca se había preguntado como podía afectar eso a Voldemort. ¿Le habría servido como influencia? ¿O quizás también se sentía mucho más poderoso que él? Eran más pautas a averiguar.

—Cuento con ello —acabó respondiendo Harry, manteniendo su sonrisa. Parecía un silencioso duelo—. Creo que podría ser muy bueno en mi campo.

—Estupendo. ¡Bueno! Aquí estamos —indicó, cuando llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor—, ¿no traéis equipaje?

—Nos dijeron que el colegio nos proporcionaría lo necesario —resolvió Hermione—. Nuestras pertenencias personales son pocas, y las dejamos a cargo del conserje al llegar, quería examinarlas.

De nuevo, si a Riddle le convenció la historia o no, permaneció como misterio. Se asombraron al darse la vuelta y contemplar a una sonriente Dama, que poco tenía en común con la Señora Gorda de su tiempo.

—¡Ah, Tom! —exclamó, mostrando una potente voz chillona y exageradamente melosa—. Cuánto tiempo sin verte, querido. ¿Has pasado buen verano?

—Sí, Señora Fatomach. —respondió él gentilmente—. Espero que usted también.

¿Señora Fatomach? Lo cierto es que nunca se habían planteado que La Señora Gorda tuviese nombre, pero bien pensado había resultado bastante insensible por su parte, qué torpes.

—Ay Tom, pues no me gusta tanta tranquilidad, y después de que trasladaran el cuadro de Lorcan D'Eath a una planta inferior, le quitaron toda la gracia a este puesto —Varios cuadros murmuraron y le miraron con desagrado—. ¡Sin ofender a nadie claro! —Después se echó a reír exageradamente—. Pero trajeron hace poco un retrato de la nueva tienda de golosinas de Hogsmeade, Honeydukes, y todos los dulces tienen una pinta im-pre-sio-nan-te. Ya verás como...

Ahora sabían el origen de su estado en la actualidad, pobre Señora Fatomach. Quizás hasta hubiera podido ser trasladada a algún teatro de Londres si no fuera por su carácter charlatán. Hermione le echó una mirada de soslayo a Riddle, pidiéndole en silencio que pusiera fin a aquella charla para que pudieran entrar en su habitación. Cuando Riddle se fijó en ella, no pudo evitar percatarse de la negrura de sus ojos, ¿habría nacido con ellos, o se habrían oscurecido conforme lo hacía su alma? Resultaba curioso; eran hermosos, aunque al mismo tiempo siniestros. De cualquier modo, pareció pillar la indirecta, porque sonrió, y utilizó el mismo tono que había usado con Dippet.

—Discúlpame, querida —La señora Fatomach cesó de inmediato su parloteo—. Me han nombrado responsable de estos nuevos alumnos, que pertenecerán a Gryffindor, y estoy segura de que estarán agotados por el largo viaje, ¿podríamos dejar nuestra charla para otro momento? No sería educado hacerles esperar.

Ella se quedó perpleja durante unos instantes, pareció reparar en ese instante en que Riddle iba acompañado.

—Oh, por supuesto Tom, qué tonto por mi parte no haberme fijado ¡pero espero que vengas a hacerme compañía más a menudo durante el curso!

Hermione rodó los ojos. Aún no podía creerse que realmente consiguiera engañar tan descaradamente a la gente, concretamente a la sección femenina con sus "armas de seducción". Tendría que fijarse más detenidamente al día siguiente. A continuación Riddle volvió a dirigirse a ellos.

—Gracias, _¡Bravura y perseverancia!_ —El retrato se echó a un lado y ellos pudieron entrever la sala común. A continuación Riddle volvió a dirigirse a ellos—. Cambian la contraseña cada semana, por medidas de seguridad. Mañana hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para indicarle que se os suministren conforme se actualicen, y para concretar vuestros horarios según las optativas que escojáis —Ellos asintieron. Hermione se quedó asombrada con su compromiso para con sus tareas, pero supuso que era parte de su papel de "perfecto" Premio Anual. También por ello debía tener la contraseña de todas las salas comunes, no había otra explicación—. Nos espera un año duro —añadió con una sonrisa—, espero que sepáis estar a la altura. Ahora, si me disculpáis, buenas noches.

Riddle se dio la vuelta sin esperar su respuesta y fue bajando escalones. Después, Harry, Ron, y Hermione, se permitieron entrar en la sala común cerrando el retrato a su paso.

—De acuerdo, eso ha sido tenso.

—No sé como me he contenido para no terminar con todo esto ahora mismo —soltó Harry con los nudillos apretados—. Snape estaría muy orgulloso de mi control.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Harry y Ron le miraron sin saber muy bien a qué se refería—. Bueno, creo que a ninguno nos faltan motivos para querer acabar con él, pero no somos así, no podemos matarle sin más —explicó—. Tendríamos que buscar otra cosa.

Harry soltó un bufido.

—Como si él se fuera a preocupar por ser moralmente correcto.

—¿Y qué tal un hechizo desmemorizante? Si en vez de morir olvidara quién es y todos sus propósitos malignos también conseguiríamos algo.

Harry y Hermione le observaron asombrados, como si contemplaran un espécimen en extinción.

—Brillante Ronald.

—Sí, ¿cómo no lo has dicho antes? Podríamos haberlo realizado ahora mismo.

—Habría llamado demasiado la atención, Harry.

—Sí, ¿qué crees que habría dicho Dippet si se encuentra a su alumno predilecto embobado ante la torre de Gryffindor, totalmente desorientado, y sin tener ni puñetera idea de quién es? —comentó Ron irónicamente—. No creo que le hubiese hecho demasiada gracia.

—Quizás habría merecido la pena —sugirió Harry de nuevo.

—Si no encontramos la manera de regresar a nuestro tiempo, no me apetece pasarme el resto de mi vida en Azkaban, o en un reformatorio de magos, la verdad —respondió Ron—. Pero podemos utilizar otra situación, un viaje a Hogsmeade, una noche que esté de guardia... Seguro que es prefecto, ¿no?

—Ten en cuenta que es Lord Voldemort de quien estamos hablando —dijo Hermione bajando la voz, su conversación comenzaba a basarse en susurros—. Va a ser más difícil de lo que podamos imaginar.

—Estoy pensando —comentó Harry—, ¿alterar el futuro tan drásticamente no podría tener unas consecuencias impredecibles?

—Ya, pero ¿hemos vuelto en el tiempo para algo, no?

—También habría que buscar alguna manera de regresar a nuestra época, y tenerla preparada para una vez realicemos la —Ron hizo un gesto con los dedos índice y corazón de cada mano que dejó clara la intención del término— "operación desmemorizante".

—Creo que son demasiadas cuestiones sin respuesta ahora mismo —les frenó Harry—, y quedarnos aquí rumiando ante el fuego no va a contribuir a que obtengamos la respuesta.

—Tienes razón. Lo mejor será —Ron soltó un bostezo que contagió a los demás—, que nos vayamos a dormir.

—Procurad no despertar a los de vuestra habitación al subir —les dijo Hermione cuando llegaron al desvío hacia cada sector de habitaciones—. Ya va a resultar suficiente sorpresa el encontrarse dos camas más por la mañana como para despertarles de madrugada.

Los chicos asintieron y se despidieron con un abrazo. "Todo saldrá bien" se dijeron. Hermione se deslizó sigilosamente por la puerta de su supuesta habitación —que debía ser la misma que en su tiempo a no ser que cincuenta y cuatro años atrás la jerarquía fuera distinta—, y cerró con cautela. Se desvistió en silencio, sacó de su bolsito de cuentas las ropas que solía usar de pijama cuando merodeaba buscando horrocruxes, de tienda en tienda de campaña. Había cogido práctica en eso de ser silenciosa, debía ser prudente si no quería que los carroñeros les detectaran. Ni todos los hechizos de protección del mundo generados por alguien como Dumbledore les esconderían si montaban una fiesta a todo volumen en su tienda, o un simple alboroto.

Se estremeció cuando recordó los acontecimientos vividos en la mansión Malfoy. No pudo evitar remangarse y acariciarse suavemente la cicatriz del brazo izquierdo. "Sangre sucia", decía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de apartar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza. Sentía la aversión escurriéndose por sus venas, el rencor recorriendo su sistema sanguíneo, ganándose un enorme hueco en su corazón. Este palpitaba con fuerza, ansioso.

Hermione se tumbó en su cama. Le daría la venganza que anhelaba, pero no se rebajaría a su nivel. No le asesinaría sin ningún escrúpulo. Se suponía que Tom Riddle era un genio, cierto. Pero ella iba a demostrarle quién era la bruja más inteligente de su generación.

Su último pensamiento antes de caer rendida ante la almohada fue que aquello iba a ser realmente interesante.

* * *

><p>Bueeeeeeeeeno, pues hemos llegado al final. Ya siento que no sea muy extenso, intentaré que el siguiente sí lo sea. (Aunque tened en cuenta que esta es la segunda parte del anterior). ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿También os saca de quicio esa habilidad de Tom para manipular el lenguaje? ¿Sentís pena por la hermosa y charlatana Señora Fatomach y el futuro que ya sabéis de ella? ¿Cómo creéis que se va a desenvolver esto?<p>

Cualquier cosa que me queráis criticar para mejorar (el ritmo es muy lento, los diálogos son poco creíbles...) como comentar para felicitar (la historia es original, me gusta tu técnica...) como para reivindicar (¿dónde está esa plataforma para gárgolas desvaídas?), me lo podéis poner en la casilla de comentarios que está más abajo. ¡Sin miedo! Sigo insistiendo en que no muerde (y continúo bromeando con un ¿o quizás sí? MUAHAHA).

Bueno, y fin del parrafón. Tiempo hasta la próxima actualización... No se puede asegurar. Aprovecharé para escribir esta semana pero la siguiente me voy a Roma (wihi) de viaje de estudios y después debería (DEBERÍA) empezar a estudiar. Solo decir que paciencia, no voy a dejarla tirada bajo ningún concepto.

¡Muchos muchos saludos!


	3. Relaciones sociales

**¡Hola hola! **

Por fin os traigo un capítulo, algo más largo que los anteriores. Recordemos que en los anteriores nuestro trío dorado había llegado a la época incorrecta, ¿por qué? Eso ya lo veremos. Habían tenido el primer contacto con el enemigo y Hermione se había acostado con la promesa de la venganza en el paladar. ¿Cómo se va a ir desenvolviendo todo esto? ¡Leed para saber!

Espero que lo disfrutéis y... ¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 3 — Relaciones Sociales.<strong>

_"_El pasado es un país extranjero: Allí las cosas se hacen de manera distinta."__

—L.P. Hartley.

* * *

><p>Septiembre, 1994.<p>

Por la noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Apenas recordaba breves destellos cuando amaneció a la mañana siguiente. Primero aparecía un arca, llena de animales, pero faltaban los leones, y una serpiente. El hombre que llevaba la cuenta parecía desquiciado. "¡No tenían que tardar tanto!" gritó en un determinado momento. _Flash_. Se encontraba en una majestuosa sala propia de un palacio, coronada por una enorme lámpara de araña compuesta por cientos de brillantes cristales. El banquete se le antojaba suculento, y estiró la mano para tomar una ración de lo que parecía un bloque verde con una fresa en la cúspide. Pero cuando fue a morder un pedazo, el bloque se transformó en una sustancia espumosa y la fresa en una piedra que se deslizó hasta caer al suelo, y quebrarse. Por algún motivo, el _crash_ le atemorizó. _Flash_. Descendía desde lo alto de una escalinata de mármol. Posada sobre su mano de forma galante, se encontraba la de un joven. Pero cuando dirigió su mirada para reconocerlo, este no tenía rostro. _Flash_. La estancia había cambiado por completo. Se hallaba en una casa de madera. Todo estaba a oscuras, y el frío le lamía la piel, provocándole escalofríos. Cuando fue a darse la vuelta para buscar un interruptor de la luz, escuchó una siniestra carcajada. Antes de desvanecerse entre las sombras solo pudo apreciar el fulgor de una intensa luz verde.

Exceptuando el extraño sueño, había dormido espléndidamente. De hecho no recordaba la última vez que había dormido en una cama sin preocuparse porque alguien le atacara por la noche. Era reconfortante.

Le despertó una curiosa melodía. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para desperezarse y situarse. Y cuando lo hizo, fue consciente de las sombras que estudiaban su cama. El cuchicheo general cesó de inmediato cuando se incorporó, y corrió los doseles de la misma. Se dirigió al lavabo que compartían. Recorrió la estancia en silencio, tratando de no prestar atención a las miradas que le dirigían de soslayo. Una vez dentro, giró la llave que se encontraba en la cerradura, en el lugar que, en su tiempo, ocupaba un pestillo. Se situó frente a los espejos y se lavó la cara.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, no eran más que nuevas compañeras. Lo de socializar con desconocidos nunca se le había dado extremadamente bien. No era un "gusano de biblioteca" como había escuchado decir a algunos de Slytherin. Cierto que le gustaban los libros, sí, pero también las personas. Era solo que en determinadas ocasiones no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Observó su reflejo, y este le devolvió una mirada insegura, pero trató de sonreírse. "Tienes que relajarte Hermione, la situación lo requiere, sal ahí de una vez y no parezcas un bicho raro". Eso es, un par de frases que la motivaran era lo que le hacía falta. Respiró hondo, y salió de la habitación.

No tuvo que pensar como reaccionar, pues de inmediato una de las chicas se acercó a ella.

—¡Hola! —le saludó amablemente. Tenía los ojos grandes de color castaños, muy expresivos, y una boca pequeña pero de labios carnosos le sonrió cuando se dirigió a ella—. Tú debes de ser Hermione, ¿no es así?

¿Cómo corrían tan deprisa las noticias?

—Así es —respondió, un tanto extrañada—. ¿Cómo te has enterado? Yo...

—¿Acabas de llegar? —se adelantó,y sonrió con suficiencia—. Ya, el director Dippet nos envió a los prefectos de Gryffindor una lechuza nada más despertarnos —Hermione asintió, no perdían el tiempo, desde luego—. Oh, disculpa, no sabrás lo que es un prefecto. Soy Natalie Smart —se presentó estrechándole fervientemente la mano. Hablaba con una expresividad abrumadora, casi teatral—. Que sea la prefecta de tu casa significa que si tienes cualquier problema puedes y debes acudir a mí.

Era irónico que le estuviesen explicando precisamente a ella las funciones que tenía un prefecto, pero qué podía hacer sino aguantar los discursos como si fuera una simple novata. Se fijó, mientras la prefecta hablaba, en los pijamas de aquellas chicas que aún no se habían vestido, y se dio cuenta de que el suyo desentonaba bastante en aquella época. Natalie también debió percatarse de que había algo raro, porque cesó su parloteo y miró los pantalones de Hermione con una mezcla de fascinación e incredulidad.

—Guau —exclamó—, ¿esto es terciopelo?

Las chicas echaron un vistazo, curiosas. Hermione se alejó, nerviosa, hasta chocar de espaldas con el marco de la puerta del baño. Ante las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeras, sonrió, de la forma más segura que pudo.

—Es algodón, en realidad. Mi padre trabaja en la industria textil y no le cuesta adquirir ciertos productos —comentó, restándole importancia al asunto. A las chicas pareció convencerles.

Natalie Smart, por otra parte, se mostró más curiosa.

—Entiendo, ¿debo entender que tu padre es muggle entonces? Ten cuidado —le advirtió sin darle tiempo a responder—, a algunos de por aquí no les gustará.

Hermione decidió que, definitivamente, marcarse enemigos desde el primer día no era una buena idea. No podía alimentar rumores.

—Exacto, Natalie —respondió, frenando su interés—. Mi padre es muggle, sin embargo por el linaje de mi madre corre sangre mágica. En cualquier caso gracias por la advertencia —dijo cortésmente—. Sé que los tiempos que corren son difíciles para aquellos que no se encuentran en la misma situación, sobre todo con Grindewald por ahí suelto.

La simple mención del mago más tenebroso de aquella época hizo que el tema de su pijama perdiera total importancia. La boca de algunas chicas dibujó una mueca de sorpresa, y los rostros se volvieron tristes cuando se volvieron a hablar unas con otras. No se había percatado de que si se encontraba alguna nacida de muggles entre ellas, aquel tema podía resultar especialmente sensible. Decidió que tampoco era adecuado sembrar la depresión entre sus nuevas compañeras. Cambió de tema radicalmente, la procedencia de la melodía que sonaba continuaba siendo un misterio para ella.

—Pero... ¿de dónde sale esa música?

Un estruendo se oyó en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Le sonó familiar, a viejo, a polvo, y a biblioteca: el del caer de una pila de libros. Una cabeza asomó tras una cama, y al instante ese rostro se grabó en su cabeza con la etiqueta "sonrisa".

—¡Ah! Sí, perdona —dijo—. Es mío —Hermione no supo a qué se refería hasta que salió de su escondite y le vio cargando con lo que parecía...

—... Un fonógrafo —susurró, maravillada—, qué preciosidad.

—Sí, bueno —respondió. Parecía realmente satisfecha—, de algún modo conseguí colarlo en un baúl aparte. Lo compraron mis padres por mi cumpleaños, este verano. Soy Danny, por cierto, Danielle más bien.

Le tendió una mano, y ella se la estrechó. Hablaba atropelladamente, pero con una voz dulceque le hizo responderle con una risa leve. Hermione no era muy alta, y aún así le sacaba a aquella chica casi media cabeza. A pesar de su baja altura, Danny era atractiva, o, debido a su constitución, quizás era más adecuado hablar del término "mona". Supuso que no debía gustarle que se lo dijeran, así que se guardó para sí el pensamiento de que sus suaves facciones le hacían aparentar al menos un año menos del que en teoría tenía.

—Hermione —dijo finalmente—, Hermione Granger.

—Es emocionante tener a alguien de otro colegio aquí —dijo entusiasmada—. ¡Cuando tengas un momento puedes dedicarte a hablarnos de ti! A mí me gusta escuchar.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese responder nada, una chica se asomó a través de la puerta y llamó a Natalie. Le susurró algo al oído, y acto seguido Natalie le señaló.

—Hermione —dijo—, abajo pregunta por ti un chico pelirrojo, será mejor que te des prisa.

Tardó unos dos minutos en descubrir donde le habían dejado el uniforme y vestirse, antes de bajar. La sala común tenía un aire arcaico, desde su posición en la escalera se encontró contemplando el escenario de una serie de vetustos fotogramas. Nunca se habría imaginado que el pasado pudiera presentar aquel característico ocre rojizo. Las personas, desde luego, poseían la piel del tono habitual, pero el ambiente de aquella sala le inundó los pulmones y le hizo inhalar historia. La noche anterior no había podido fijarse bien en los detalles; como caían y criaban polvo los estandartes, lo deteriorada que se encontraba la madera de algunos muebles, como los libros que en su época estaban ajados entonces presumían de lomo desde su puesto en la estantería. Iba a tener que dedicar un buen rato a devorarlos, aquella era una oportunidad increíble de impregnarse de cosas nuevas. Entre tanto, divisó a Ron y Harry hablando animadamente con un par de chicos que debían ser parte de sus nuevos compañeros.

—... Fantasma, ¡Habráse visto!—Ron cesó su parloteo cuando le vio—. ¡Ah! Hermione, estos son Derek Xavier y Joey Knox —Hermione sonrió como saludo, pero de pronto, el que habían señalado como Joey, se adelantó un paso, y besó a Hermione en el dorso de la mano.

—_Enchanté, Madmoiselle _—El primer pensamiento que abordó a Hermione es que Joey parecía el típico chico que te encontrabas en un bar y te soltaba algo como _"¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este?"_, plagado de tópicos y sin recursos. Aunque parecía agradable. Pero su marcado acento británico estropeó totalmente el efecto exótico y seductor que había pretendido. Su amigo Derek le pegó un guantazo en la cabeza para indicarle que se moviera.

—Necio —masculló, divertido—, ya te han dicho que ha vivido en Francia pero que no es francesa de verdad, ¿qué intentas? —después se volvió haciaHermione. Tenía unos preciosos ojos castaños y una sonrisa que te invitaba a reír—. Discúlpale, es que está desesperado.

Joey gritó _¡No es verdad!_, pero el otro ya le estaba frotando la cabeza con el puño. Derek era un poco más alto que Joey, así que no tuvo ningún problema. Hacían una pareja entretenida. Hermione se giró hacia sus amigos.

—Parecen simpáticos —dijo. Y ellos no pudieron más que asentir mientras contemplaban el espectáculo.

Un par de empujones y _¿Qué tal habéis dormido?_ después, Derek y Joey se ofrecieron a acompañarles hasta el Gran Comedor, _para que no acabéís perdidos en alguna torre, este sitio es inmenso_, según Joey.

Se cruzaron con él en el corredor principal, después de bajar numerosas escaleras y fingir algún que otro _oh, ah, ¡impresionante! _—las escaleras en su primer año les habían resultado fascinantes, pero siete años más tarde uno acababa acostumbrándose—. Caminaba con una prestancia insolente, sin prisa, observando el castillo a su paso, _vigilando_. Cuando les vio, se dirigió hacia ellos sin vacilar.

—Enhorabuena, parece que habéis sido capaces de encontrar el camino bajando las escaleras —dijo sarcásticamente, pero manteniendo el tono tranquilo. Después pareció reparar en sus acompañantes, les saludó con una seca cabezada—. Xavier, Knox.

—Buenos días a ti también, Riddle —respondió Derek. No parecía que hubiera una hostilidad real entre ambos, más bien una sana rivalidad. En aquella época la competencia entre casas debía ser otra cosa.

—Debemos acordar las clases a las que vais a asistir y vuestro horario —continuó, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia Hermione, Ron, y Harry—. Órdenes de Dippet —añadió, indicando indirectamente que no lo hacía precisamente por gusto. _El desagrado es mutuo, puedes estar tranquilo_, le gustaría poder añadir a Hermione.

Derek y Joey les indicaron que les verían luego, y ellos se quedaron con Riddle, seleccionando las optativas para el nuevo curso. Hermione deseó volver a tener en su poder el giratiempo, había materias de las que no se impartía clase en su época: Estudios Antiguos, Objetología, Leyes de la Magia, Alquimia... ¡E incluso una asignatura sobre Cocina y Hogar! Ron y Harry tardaron menos en decidirse; escogieron Objetología por curiosidad, y se sorprendió cuando Ron convenció a Harry para escoger Cocina y Hogar. Seguro que estaba plagada de mujeres, aquella todavía era una sociedad algo sexista, pero no les dijo nada. Hermione, por otra parte, estuvo indecisa un buen rato. Harry y Ron terminaron recostados en la pared, a la espera, pero Tom se mantuvo estático e impasible, paciente.

Al menos hasta un determinado punto.

—No es por ser grosero Granger —dijo. A Hermione se sorprendió de que se acordara de su nombre—, pero no tengo todo el día —Ella apartó la vista del papel y le vio esbozar una sonrisa incisiva—. Si eres tan amable... —le invitó.

Hermione examinó las asignaturas un par de veces más antes de atreverse a preguntar.

—¿Qué ámbitos abarca el programa de Leyes de la Magia?

La máscara de indiferencia de Riddle se fragmentó durante un instante, y Hermione pudo ver que le había sorprendido la pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, no sé si incluye aquellas relacionadas con el derecho del mundo mágico y el Estado, o tan solo se tratan leyes esenciales como la Ley de Transformación Elemental de Gamp —explicó, sin comprender como no podía entender algo que para ella resultaba obvio. A lo mejor como él carecía de principios éticos, ni siquiera se molestaba en pensar en la posibilidad de que existieran las leyes que el rompía.

Sin embargo Riddle lo asimiló al instante. Quizás antes solo le había pillado por sorpresa.

—En Leyes de la Magia se estudian tanto las que afectan a la elaboración de hechizos, transformaciones y pociones, como las que rigen la sociedad en la que vivimos, si es eso lo que preguntas —Hermione se quedó pasmada cuando digirió que Riddle, no solo conocía la presencia de esas leyes que ignoraba, sino que encima las estudiaba ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello?—. ¿Quieres entonces que te apunte? —preguntó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Hermione lo meditó unos segundos. No quería ir a más clases de las necesarias con él, pero esa asignatura llamaba realmente su atención.

—Sí —dijo finalmente—, será interesante. A esa y a... Estudios Antiguos —dedujo que debía ser el antecedente a Runas Antiguas. Le dio lástima que no figurara Aritmancia en el programa, pero al menos esa no la habían eliminado.

—Puedes tratar de abarcar alguna más, si crees que no te abrumará demasiado —Riddle enunció la oración como una oferta, pero por el tono no esperaba de ninguna manera que aceptara la propuesta.

_No conoce a la chica a la que le fue concedido un giratiempo solo porque quería estudiar todas las asignaturas en tercero._

—¿Qué tal es Objetología? Es igual, apúntame a Alquimia —continuó antes de dejarle responder—. Me llama la atención.

—Cómo quieras —respondió Riddle con su habitual sonrisa. Le entregó su horario redactado y ambos se dirigieron hacia Ron y Harry, que les vigilaban desde la pared—. ¿Estás segura de que vas a poder con todo? Es un curso muy complejo.

—Por favor, Riddle —enfatizó su procedencia. Sabía que no debía hacerle ninguna gracia tener ese apellido, y por ello resultaba más divertido—. Creo que me estás subestimando.

Él sonrió más ampliamente, encantado con el reto. Hermione se fijó en sus angulosas facciones, y en el contraste que ejercía su cabello oscuro con la piel clara. Había que reconocer que se había malogrado con los años. No le extrañaba que en aquella época, con su físico, su galantería, y unos objetivos claros, tuviera a todos comiendo de su mano. Menos a Dumbledore, era increíble el sexto sentido del profesor. Ojalá se hubiera hecho caso a sí mismo antes, habría evitado tantas cosas...

—Ya lo veremos —dijo finalmente Riddle, y le observó con un mudo desafío naciendo en su mirada.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Durante el desayuno tuvieron que soportar interrogatorios parciales sobre el por qué de su llegada. Pero ellos rechazaron el tema alegando que era una historia que contar con más tiempo. Conocieron mejor a la gente de su casa, así como a miembros de otras casas que mantenían amistad con los Gryffindor. Dannielle le cayó especialmente bien a Hermione: Era jovial, le gustaba debatir sobre el tema que fuese, y cuando hablaba de algo que le gustaba aparecía un brillo pasional en sus ojos. Parecía caer bien a todo el mundo. Mantenía una amistad especial con Joey que Hermione no supo definir, y decidió que le preguntaría luego. Él y Derek también eran muy simpáticos, animaban continuamente la conversación y le daban cuerda a Danny, lo que resultaba muy divertido.

—En Cabeza de Puerco hay gente más interesante —decía ella.

—Si tu definición de "interesante" es la misma que "escalofríante" de acuerdo, tienes razón, el Cabeza de Puerco es mejor —ironizó Joey.

—Si quieres mantener una conversación importante en un sitio más privado, ¿te diriges a Las Tres Escobas? No, porque te encuentras a todo el mundo ¡Vas al Cabeza de Puerco!

—O te apartas un poco del grupo y ya está —intervino Natalie con una mueca de desagrado—. No tienes porque ir a un pub como ese, Danny, por favor.

Natalie también parecía simpática. Sin embargo le había llamado la atención que en ocasiones adoptaba una actitud un tanto altiva y suntuosa. Quizás se equivocaba, pero le parecía el tipo de persona que pretendía conseguir todo con una sonrisa, y que si no lo hacía buscaba los medios que fuesen. Aunque resultaba difícil definir de tal forma a una persona que apenas habías conocido una hora antes, era tan solo una primera impresión. Le presentaron también al resto de sus compañeras del cuarto y a la sección masculina, pero al no sentarse rodeado de ellos en la mesa no pudo conocerlos mejor.

Lo cierto es que aquella gente le estaba resultando muy agradable, ese tipo de compañía le hacía sentirse como en casa. Pero _no_ estaba en casa, y aunque se encontraba muy a gusto no veía el momento de retirarse un rato con sus Harry y Ron y poder conversar con tranquilidad de los temas que le preocupaban. Intercambió una mirada con ellos, que la interceptaron al momento.

—Disculpadnos, pero queremos dar un paseo por el castillo antes de la primera clase —dijo Harry—. Ha sido un placer conoceros a todos.

—¿Habéis visto qué formal? ¡Es un partidazo Danny! —bromeó Joey, consiguiendo que Harry se ruborizara levemente, y se ajustara las gafas con el dedo índice tratando de pasar desapercibido.

—¡Cállate Joey! —le respondió ella entre risas. De nuevo Hermione no comprendió qué clase de amistad, u otra cosa, mantenían esos dos.

Tras asegurarle a Natalie que no hacía falta que los acompañase, y ofrecer un par de disculpas de más, los tres amigos abandonaron el Gran Comedor. Se dirigieron hacia el aula de transformaciones, la primera clase según su horario. Por el camino, Ron se sintió por fin libre de hablar de su situación.

—Bueno, ¿qué os parece todo esto? —dijo.

—La gente es muy simpática, parece mentira que en 1944 la rivalidad entre casas fuera más civilizada —puntualizó Harry—. ¿Os habéis fijado en lo medianamente cordiales que son todos con todos?

—La verdad es que esto no está nada mal —añadió Hermione—. Y actualmente se cursan asignaturas que en nuestro tiempo han sido eliminadas del programa, ¡vamos a poder aprender un montón de cosas!

—Espera —Ron arrugó la nariz y ralentizó el paso—. ¿Entonces ya tienes asumido que vamos a quedarnos aquí?

La pregunta le cogió con la guardia baja.

—Bueno, no es eso —trató de explicar—. Ya hablamos que mientras pensábamos cómo resolver este embrollo, íbamos a tomarnos esto como una oportunidad para retomar el curso que perdimos.

—¿Y cuándo pretendes que se te ocurra algo si con tanto estudio no vas a pensar en esto?

La insinuación de que era Hermione quien debía tener la solución mágica para el problema le sacó de quicio.

—Ron, por lista que me consideres no puedo hacer aparecer un plan maquiavélico por generación espontánea —ironizó—. ¿Y por qué soy yo la única a la que se le puede ocurrir algo?

—No eres la única que va a intentarlo pero sí la que suele obtener los mejores resultados —confesó—. Tu perspicacia habitual nos vendría como anillo al dedo.

—Anillo... —murmuró de pronto Harry. Hermione ya se estaba preparando para reprender a Ron cuando le escuchó.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—El anillo —los ojos se le abrieron como platos, con un brillo esperanzador reflejado en ellos—. ¡Claro que si!

—No estoy entendiendo nada.

—Sí, Ron ¡presta atención! —le pidió Hermione, creyendo que sabía por dónde iban los tiros de Harry.

—Quizás... Quizás no podamos acabar con Voldemort en medio del colegio, ni desmemorizarle fácilmente —Se le veía claramente emocionado—. Pero podemos fragmentarlo y llegar a él poco a poco: destruyendo los horrocrux que haya creado hasta ahora.

Hermione y Ron asimilaron la idea rápidamente.

—Harry, ¡es brillante! —exclamó Ron. Después se giró hacia Hermione—. ¿Ves? A esto me refería.

—Deja de echarme la bronca y piensa mejor en su idea —le indicó ella frunciendo el ceño—. Harry, es cierto que es un planteamiento más que interesante, pero al mismo tiempo es lunático. Tom Riddle no dejará desprotegidas las partes de su alma, tendrá el diario y el anillo a buen recaudo, no será tan fácil.

—Lo sé, lo sé, tengo solo el bosquejo, ¿al menos tenemos por dónde empezar, no?

—También evitaríamos el sufrimiento de Ginny en su primer año de Hogwarts —meditó Ron.

—¡Y la enfermedad de Dumbledore a causa de la maldición del anillo! —exclamó Harry—. Por eso es una buena idea. Incluso aunque no consigamos volver o acabar con él, contribuiríamos a que otros en el futuro lo tuvieran más fácil.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al Patio de Transformaciones. Habían dado bastante vuelta pero Hermione se paró en la puerta, convencida de que aún tenían tiempo antes de entrar.

—Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con cómo nos movemos —advirtió—. Recordad que los viajes al pasado pueden traer consecuencias muy peligrosas, si alteramos bruscamente cualquier elemento puede suceder una catástrofe.

—Hermione, si conseguimos acabar con Voldemort habremos solucionado muchas vidas —le dijo Harry—. Yo estoy dando por hecho que vamos a cambiar el futuro drásticamente.

—Sí, pero no me refiero a eso, cualquier detalle importa —Al ver que no se estaba explicando con claridad procedió a poner un ejemplo—. Supongamos que alguien va a reunirse con el futuro amor de su vida, pero por el camino se encuentra con nosotros y al pararse a preguntar por nuestra procedencia, se entretiene, llega tarde, el acompañante se cansa de esperar, y el encuentro no se produce. ¡_Búm_! Ya has alterado una línea de descendencia y evitado ciertos nacimientos en el futuro.

Harry y Ron la miraron escépticos. Por supuesto no creían que algo así fuera a suceder.

—El tío que la esperara sería un capullo si no aguantara cinco minutos de más —soltó Ron—. ¡Mejor evitar que se case con él!

Hermione rodó los ojos. Estaba claro que no iban a tener en cuenta sus actos de la misma manera que ella. Sabía que tenía que relajarse si iba a acostumbrarse a vivir en esa época, pero le costaba no pensar en como podía estropearse todo.

—Me da miedo lo que le pueda suceder a mi familia —confesó de pronto Ron. Harry y Hermione le miraron afligidos—. Por eso me he puesto nervioso antes, Hermione —Su amiga asintió—. Si no logramos solucionar esto, ellos...

—Lo conseguiremos, Ron —le interrumpió Harry, serio—. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que así sea —Cogió aire, preparándose para soltar algo doloroso—. No he olvidado que estamos aquí por mi culpa, que buscábamos un método para evitar mi muerte y salimos con esto —Hermione trató de decirle que aquello no era su culpa, pero Harry no le dejó—. No pasa nada, lo tengo asumido ¿vale? Nada de esto habría pasado si yo... —Hubiera muerto, se dijo. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente—. Pero no importa, porque voy a enmendarlo, y ese chico tan "encantador" —enfatizó la ironía—, que conocimos ayer, va a pagar por todos sus futuros crímenes. Darlo por hecho.

Hermione se acercó a él y se entregó a un abrazo que lo significaba todo. _Puedes contar conmigo, voy a estar aquí, no te voy a dejar solo_. Se aferraron el uno al otro como ya lo habían hecho antes, cuando merodeaban de bosque en bosque buscando los horrocrux y evitando a los carroñeros. Durante aquella época habían visto en su amigo al hermano que ninguno de los dos tuvieron, y su vínculo se había hecho más fuerte. No, Hermione no iba a dejar que él cargara con todo el peso. Los ataques se soportaban mejor entre varios, y las heridas eran más fáciles de sanar si alguien a tu lado servía de tratamiento.

Ron carraspeó, sintiéndose ajeno a aquel abrazo. Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta, y le indicaron que se acercara. Ron, con una sonrisa en el rostro, así lo hizo. Hermione sabía que se siempre se acordaba de la época en que los había abandonado. Y era cierto que ella se había sentido muy dolida y había llegado a desear que lo tuviera siempre en mente, con tal de que no volviera hacerlo. Pero también era consciente de que Ron se había arrepentido en el preciso instante en que lo había hecho. Y ellos no eran capaces de odiarle. Así que ¿cuál era el sentido de cualquier disputa que sacara a relucir de nuevo el tema? Cierto que Harry y ella habían estrechado su vínculo, pero Ron seguía siendo Ron y una pieza indispensable en su vida. Y esperaba que aquello continuara durante mucho tiempo más.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose les sorprendió en medio del abrazo, y ellos se separaron sobresaltados. Tom Riddle les observaba con una expresión de suficiencia sujetando los portones.

—Si echáis de menos a vuestras familias, podéis escribirles desde la lechucería en vuestros ratos libres —se mofó.

—Nuestro amigo necesitaba un abrazo —dijo Hermione. _Pero seguro que no entiendes el concepto_, quiso añadir.

—Pues supongo que los ánimos pueden esperar —respondió—, Dumbledore comenzaba a preguntarse si os habíais perdido. Smart ha sido un tanto imprudente al dejaros merodear solos por el castillo.

Entendieron que hacía referencia a la prefecta de su casa.

—Natalie se ofreció a acompañarnos —le defendió Harry—, pero queríamos algo de tiempo para nosotros.

—Comprendo —dijo Riddle, suspicaz—. En fin, pasad.

La clase de transformaciones permanecía igual que en su tiempo, no había variado con los años. Sin embargo sí lo había hecho el profesor, y desde luego Hermione estaba impaciente por recibir una clase por parte de Dumbledore. Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la mesa del profesor, y este salió en ese instante de su despacho con tres tomos enormes.

—¡Ah! Aquí estáis muchachos, excelente. Temía que os hubierais perdido —comentó—. ¡En este castillo uno puede acabar en cualquier parte! —Dejó los tomos sobre la mesa y les indicó que cogieran uno cada uno—. Dada vuestra excepcional situación podemos entregaros los libros de varias asignaturas, pero a lo largo del curso tendréis que buscar un método de organizaros vosotros, ¿de acuerdo? —Ellos asintieron—. Bien, ¿cómo habéis pasado la noche? ¿encontráis agradable la estancia? —preguntó amablemente.

—Desde luego profesor, todos son muy amables y hospitalarios —respondió Harry dedicándole una mirada fugaz a Riddle.

—Estupendo entonces —contestó, complacido— si tenéis cualquier problema recordad que podéis acudir a los prefectos de vuestra casa, a mí como jefe de la misma, o incluso a Tom, que como Premio Anual no tendrá ningún problema para asistiros. ¿No es así, Riddle?

Riddle le ofreció una mordaz sonrisa.

—Desde luego que no, profesor —se volvió entonces hacia ellos con la misma expresión—. Será un placer contribuir a que vuestra estancia aquí resulte amena —A Hermione le dio escalofríos el tono que utilizó. Podía no ser literalmente un asesino en serio, pero tenía actitudes psicópatas que no dejaban indiferente.

Los cuatro se retiraron a sus asientos. Riddle se sentó con dos Slytherin, y les indicó tres situados delante de los suyos. Danny, Derek y Natalie, sentados delante de ellos, les saludaron al pasar. Antes de que empezara la clase, Riddle les observó comenzar a charlar con ellos animadamente.

Lestrange se acercó a él desde su asiento.

—Mi... —La mirada severa que este le echó le advirtió silenciosamente que en público debía llamarle por su nombre, no venerarle como hacían en privado—. Tom, ¿qué hablabas con el vejestorio? —le preguntó, bajando el tono.

Tom no tenía amigos. Tenía a gente que le adoraba, le temía, o le consideraba un ejemplo y que por ello le seguían, él se aprovechaba de la situación. Era lo que tenía que hacer si algún día quería cumplir con sus objetivos, necesitaba gente que confiara en él aunque no obtuvieran el mismo trato de confianza. Pero debía admitir que en ocasiones le complacía su compañía. Los Sytherin eran astutos. Y comentarios como el que había hecho Lestrange, ofendiendo al profesor a sabiendas de que él no lo aguantaba, pretendían conseguir un trato más amable por su parte. Eran alentadores. Le hacían ver que no estaba del todo rodeado por incompetentes.

—Quiere que les eche un vistazo de vez en cuando a los nuevos —dijo con desagrado. Sabía que lo que quería en el fondo era tenerle a él vigilado.

—¿A Potter, Weasley, y Granger? —preguntó su compañero. A Tom no le sorprendió que ya estuviera al tanto de sus nombres. Él no solía preocuparse por los rumores que corrían por el colegio, para eso precisamente tenía a gente como Lestrange.

—¿Qué sabes de ellos? —le interrogó.

Lestrange fue a contestar, pero en ese momento Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y comenzó con la clase.

—Bien, como sabéis este curso es una fase muy importante de vuestra formación. A final de año tendréis los ÉXTASIS, y según las calificaciones que alcancéis podréis optar a unas u otras profesiones en el mundo laboral. Por ello, os insto a que prestéis la máxima atención en cada una de las clases, para no perderos ningún detalle —Se paró en la segunda fila y le indicó a un chico de Hufflepuff que se levantara—. En la magia, cualquier fragmento cuenta.

Y dicho eso, con un rápido pero complejo movimiento de varita, el alumno se transformó en una lechuza de llamativas plumas amarillas. Todos aplaudieron entusiasmados. Incluso Riddle parecía levemente impresionado, aunque se mantenía impasible en su posición. La lechuza revoloteó hasta posarse sobre el hombro de Dumbledore y comenzó a picotearle la oreja suavemente. Él, entre risas, la depositó en el suelo y con otro movimiento certero le devolvió a su estado natural.

—Gracias por tu colaboración, Grover —Un par de compañeros suyos le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda, y fingieron aleteos para picarle—. La transformación de objetos en animales o viceversa es algo mucho más sencillo en comparación con las transformaciones humanas. Muchos de vosotros ya sabéis apareceros, así que comprendéis que la materia de la que se compone el ser humano, lleva consigo un mecanismo mucho más complejo que requiere una precisión exquisita. En ello vamos a trabajar esta primera mitad de curso: viendo casos prácticos, estudiando las teorías y leyes de los grandes antropólogos mágicos, e incluso experimentaréis y trataréis de llevarlas a cabo una vez avancemos en la teoría.

Se escuchó un murmullo de aprobación general. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Todo aquello era verdaderamente interesante! No podía esperar a trabajar en ello. Sus amigos también parecían emocionados.

—Vamos a empezar a trabajar con los metamorfomagos —continuó Dumbledore—, cuyas células poseen una variación genética que les vuelve más aptos frente a las transformaciones humanas. Hasta el punto de que, como sabéis, pueden variar su aspecto a voluntad. ¡Señorita Smart! Empiece a leer.

La clase se desarrolló de forma muy amena. Natalie empezó leyendo y cada dos frases, o cuando lo consideraba, Dumbledore hacía acotaciones y exponía ejemplos que no se encontraban en el libro. Hermione tomó notas durante toda la hora y media, y cuando indicó el final de esta, sintió que apenas habían pasado veinte minutos.

—Bien, de lo que hemos visto hoy redactaréis un trabajo que habrá de tener como mínimo seis pergaminos de extensión —comunicó. Se escucharon resoplidos y quejas por parte de la mayoría de estudiantes, pero Dumbledore hizo caso omiso—. Podréis completarlo conforme avancemos la materia a lo largo de la semana y me lo entregaréis la que viene. ¡Feliz día a todos y no os olvidéis de disfrutar de unas buenas meigas fritas! —añadió cuando los estudiantes comenzaban ya a recoger las cosas.

Era divertido tener a Dumbledore como profesor. Parecía haberse ganado la simpatía de todo el alumnado, y las clases eran realmente productivas. Además resultaba reconfortante volver a verlo con vida. Si simplemente pudiesen avisarle todo sería más fácil, pero sabían que no era posible.

Se dio cuenta, de pronto, de que le habían dado sus verdaderos nombres a Dumbledore, y sin embargo este en el futuro no había dado muestras de haberles conocido anteriormente. ¿Sería un fallo de memoria por la edad, o los viajes a través de los años no funcionaban de la misma manera que los de horas?

—Hermione —le llamó la atención Ron—, ¿vienes? Tenemos Cocina y Hogar.

—Pero yo no he elegido esa asignatura —comunicó, ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos—. Me parece una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Y qué asignatura tienes ahora? —preguntaron curiosos.

Hermione estaba desenrollando el pergamino para comprobarlo cuando Tom Riddle se acercó a ellos.

—Leyes de la magia —informó—. ¿Vienes? Te mostraré la ubicación del aula.

La tensión se volvió protagonista durante unos instantes. Harry y Ron no pudieron evitar dirigirles miradas de desconfianza que Riddle, o no interceptó, o bien ignoró. Él tenía su atención puesta en Hermione, que al mismo tiempo se había quedado sin habla. Deseó que quedara alguien más, como Dannielle o alguno de sus nuevos compañeros. Pero los últimos alumnos por salir eran ellos, incluso los Slytherin que iban con él habían abandonado ya el aula.

—Mmm sí, claro —dijo finalmente. Harry y Ron se quedaron atónitos—. Vamos.

Era ridículo mostrarse poco predispuesta a permanecer tiempo con él desde un primer momento. Lo más inteligente sería afrontar la situación y comenzar a pasar desapercibida incluso a sus ojos. Si Riddle no creía que era inofensiva jamás bajaría la guardia. Se despidió de sus amigos, que le miraron como si hubiera perdido el juicio, y atravesó el patio de transformaciones en compañía de Riddle. Tampoco sabía dónde se impartía la clase, así que habría sido ridículo pretender buscar por todas las aulas del castillo solo para no aceptar. Riddle habría sospechado más por su rechazo.

—¿Por qué te interesa esta asignatura? —le preguntó Hermione, en un intento de entablar conversación. _Actúa con normalidad, actúa con normalidad y esconde la repugnancia que le tienes a su persona._

Riddle pareció sorprendido con su pregunta, y con su cambio de actitud.

—En cierto modo me interesa lo que me puedan enseñar, pero en su mayor parte, por descarte —confesó—. En Objetología se estudian artilugios mágicos y su funcionamiento, pero no su historia, y para eso prefería Estudios Antiguos —Genial, otra asignatura que compartía con él. Aquello era el destino—. Y no escogería Cocina y Hogar ni aunque me pagaran mil galeones por ello —Y, por lo que sabía, Riddle era huérfano, el dinero le hacía falta. Así que debía odiar realmente la asignatura.

—La verdad es que a mí también me parece un poco ridícula —admitió Hermione. Riddle se mostró complacido—, y algo sexista.

Riddle soltó una risa entrecortada.

—Vaya, ¿vas a ir a quejarte al ministro de magia con un discurso feminista? —bromeó.

—No pretendo montar un numerito —replicó ella a su provocación—, simplemente no la elegiría. Estoy convencida de que acabarán quitándola del programa —Y daba igual como rebatiera Riddle su argumento, tenía la prueba de fuego aunque no pudiera presentarla.

—Todo cambia con el tiempo —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tu madre era de tu misma ideología? ¿O se veía condicionada por la sociedad de entonces? Bueno, eso teniendo en cuenta que fuera maga, por supuesto.

Ahí estaba. Parecía que estuvieran manteniendo una conversación corriente, incluso con bromas y un ligero debate de por medio. Y entonces tenía que demostrar que siempre hacía las cosas con una intención oculta. Quería averiguar más sobre su procedencia, pues bien, ya se estaba acostumbrando a mentir.

—Mi madre nunca ha cursado esa asignatura, le gustaban los Estudios Antiguos —inventó—. Se fue a trabajar a París pues quería investigar unos tomos de la librería _Shakespeare_, en París. Allí conoció a mi padre —miró a Riddle, para comprobar si su relato le estaba aburriendo. Pero él la miraba con atención, así que prosiguióimprovisando—. Mi padre es muggle, así que cuando se enteró tiempo después de la boda casi le da un infarto —Él se jactó, la historia le sonaba de algo—. Pero lo aceptó, y me tuvieron a mí y al ser como mi madre simplemente aprendió a convivir con ello —Riddle asintió cuando finalizó, pero Hermione aún quería buscarle las cosquillas—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Te interesa por algo en especial mi procedencia? —inquirió.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—No me pareces una chica cualquiera Granger —dijo, adoptando un tono cálido y cercano—, así que no veo porque no iba a interesarme por ti.

Parece que ella quería pasar desapercibida y él también quería tenerla controlada. Estaba complementando su plan sin darse cuenta. Porque llegaría un momento que ella podría fingir haber caído en sus redes y una vez infiltrada destruirle desde las sombras. Le devolvió la sonrisa, y escondió un mudo _Gracias Riddle_ que no podía sonar más venenoso en su cabeza.

Por fin llegaron a la clase. Resultó estar en el primer piso, cerca del invernadero, donde en su época había un aula en desuso. Tenía sentido, aunque continuaba sin saber por qué ya no se impartía. Tom le abrió la puerta galantemente y Hermione le dio las gracias. Le resultaba divertido que ambos se sintieran como en una función, porque la diferencia entre ambos residía en que solo uno sabía que la obra era mutua, y eso le daba una ventaja que pensaba aprovechar.

El aula tenía un sistema de asientos semicircular, en torno a la mesa del profesor, que custodiaba detrás una pizarra. Se sentó junto a Tom porque encontraron dos sitios libres nada más entrar, y como la clase estaba a punto de empezar no tenía tiempo de tener reparos. Aunque justo cuando la profesora empezó a hablar divisó en el otro extremo a Natalie, Derek, y un par de chicas más que no conocía pero recordaba del desayuno. Maldijo internamente.

—Hola, y bienvenidos a otro curso de Leyes de la Magia. Ya me conocéis del año pasado, pero soy Heliotrope Wilkins —señaló la pizarra, donde había escrito su nombre.

¿Del año pasado? Eso significaba que estaba metiéndose en una clase con un año de retraso. Una clase de cuya asignatura iba a tener que examinarse en los ÉXTASIS. ¿En qué trolles estaba pensando? Tendría que haber preguntado antes por este tipo de cosas, ahora tendría que lidiar por ello. Decirle a Riddle que tenía que retirarse de una asignatura sería como estar en las puertas del infierno y pedirle al demonio que te absuelva: humillante.

La clase no resultó muy entretenida, pero por suerte los conceptos no parecían muy difíciles. Era cultura general en su mayor parte, seguro que podía ponerse al día enseguida. Lo que sí vio es que algunas de las cosas que se daban eran muy similares a las estudiadas en Historia de la Magia, por lo que pronto comprendió que si la habían eliminado del programa es porque luego la habían concentrado con la primera. De todas formas imaginarse al profesor Binns dar una clase como esa le producía dolor de cabeza, así era soportable.

Riddle llamó su atención en medio de clase.

—¿Te diviertes, Granger? —insinuó con un tono virulento.

Hermione no cayó en su trampa.

—Encuentro muy interesantes las motivaciones que llevaron a Carlotta Pinkstone a querer anular el Estatuto del Secreto —respondió sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo—. Sin embargo creo que el accidente de 1666 por la cría de Galés Verde Común debería haberle convencido de lo contrario.

Riddle ocultó una sonrisa, divertido por el orgullo que Hermione se empeñaba en mantener a pesar de lo soporífera que estaba siendo la clase. Pero para ella una cosa era fingir ser una damisela en busca de un caballero andante y otra muy distinta parecer estúpida. Le demostraría que podía ser igual o más inteligente que él y en el lecho de su destrucción le revelaría su auténtica procedencia. Era la promesa de una sabrosa venganza.

La clase no tuvo nada que ver con la anterior, y cuando la hora y media pasó no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada. Había tratado de estar atenta todo el rato, por eso había resultado más agotador.

—Antes de que os vayáis, quiero que para la semana que viene me redactéis un análisis de las veinte primeras cláusulas del Estatuto del Secreto y las motivaciones que llevaron a establecerlas —De nuevo, la petición fue recibida con una protesta general, pero la profesora Wilkins no se amilanó ante ella—, sin excepciones. ¡Ah! Y quiero que lo realicéis con la pareja que tengáis a vuestro lado, así no tendréis excusa para no explayaros. ¡No Olive! No puedes ponerte con Cassandra, he dicho con la pareja de al lado, me da igual que no te caiga bien el señor Jerkins.

Hermione miró a Tom, a sabiendas de que iba a tener que pasar mucho tiempo con él para redactar un buen trabajo. Maldijo de nuevo, aquello estaba pasándose con respecto a su plan, no tenía pensado pasar tanto tiempo con él. Iba a ser agotador lidiar con tantas mentiras por ambas partes, pero no tenía a quedarse esperando a Natalie y los demás para ir al Gran Comedor con ellos cuando Tom comenzó a hablarle, y con el propósito de seguir la conversación le arrastró con él.

—Entonces... ¿Cuándo quieres hacer el trabajo? —le preguntó con aire distraído.

—Pues, cuanto antes nos lo quitemos mejor, ¿no? Si esto sigue así vamos a acabar enterrados entre pergaminos —bromeó algo cohibida. No quería que llegara un momento en el que Tom se cansara de ella y sacara a relucir su verdadera cara. Las mentiras eran desagradables, pero la hostilidad haría su situación aún más insoportable. Y a este paso iban a permanecer tantos momentos juntos que iban a agotarse el uno del otro, sin duda. Las conversaciones superfluas tenían un límite.

Para su sorpresa Riddle soltó una leve carcajada. Hermione le miró estupefacta; había sonado sincera. _Parece que al Señor Tenebroso después de todo le hacen gracia algunos chistes_.

—Está bien , en principio quedamos esta tarde —dijo—. Pero no aseguro nada, soy un hombre muy ocupado.

_Claro, seguro que tienes que ir a torturar a alguien, no pasa nada._

—Claro, como te venga mejor, no hay problema —respondió.

Como ya no quedaría bien volverse y buscar a sus compañeros entre el gentío, continuó caminando con él. De pronto se dio cuenta de que había algo que no le había preguntado y podía ser muy oportuno.

—Bueno Riddle, ¿y tú?

Él no ocultó su confusión.

—Yo qué, Granger.

—Tus padres, ¿a qué se dedican?

Entendió al instante que la cuestión no residía en la ocupación profesional, sino en si su linaje era puro o había algún muggle en él. Pero había un detalle que Hermione había olvidado y que resultaba algo grotesco en las relaciones sociales.

—Mi padres están muertos —dijo.

Hermione tragó saliva, no había pensado en la reacción que se supone que a ella le debería causar esa confesión. Optó por los tópicos menos originales, un terreno poco especial pero conocido.

—Cuanto lo siento, no tenía ni idea —Su propio tono le sonó cínico.

—Es igual —respondió—. Uno no nace sabiendo —Una sonrisa ladeada, de suficiencia, adornaba su rostro—. Ni siquiera tú Granger, que pareces querer saberlo todo.

De acuerdo, eso era peligroso. Si le identificaba como alguien curioso jamás se creería su simpleza. Debía bajar la guardia.

—Oh, ah... ¿y cómo pasó? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Tuvieron un accidente. O al menos eso me contaron en el orfanato, mi madre murió al dar a luz —explicó.

Hermione no detectó la socarronería en su voz. Aquel era un tema que debía tener muy bien ensayado. El pobre, huérfano, inteligente, carismático, y brillante Tom Riddle. Con la tragedia encabezando su historia desde luego podía apoderarse de un toque más interesante. Sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensaba realmente. Seguro que había contado la historia una y otra vez y, aunque no demostrara sus sentimientos reales, alguno tenía que albergar. Estaba claro que a su padre le odiaba, más que nada porque lo había matado ese mismo verano. Aunque quizás por el mero hecho de ser un muggle. ¿Pero qué pensaría en realidad de su madre? ¿Despertaría algún tipo de emoción en él, o ya había aprendido a inmunizarse con respecto a ellas? Era eso lo que se tenía que molestar en averiguar:

Sus puntos débiles.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Gran Comedor, Hermione se detuvo un momento.

—Bueno, a tu madre no pudieron salvarla —comenzó—, pero consiguió darte a ti la vida. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es disfrutar de ella y no desaprovechar la oportunidad que se te ha brindado, ¿no crees?

Había curiosidad en sus ojos, en algún lado dentro de esa oscuridad. Sabía que no podía dar nada por hecho porque su vida era una constante actuación. Pero casi podría decir que le daba la sensación de haberle cautivado. Después, la máscara se recompuso, y Riddle sonrió con sorna.

—No te quepa duda de que eso es lo que voy a hacer.

* * *

><p>¡Y hasta aquí hemos llegado! Como veis se han presentado un montón de personajes nuevos que son necesarios para el desarrollo de la trama, pues van a ser nuevos compañeros de nuestro trío dorado. Alguno de ellos podría adquirir un papel muy importante, y además faltan más por llegar. Por otro lado hemos visto el desarrollo de las clases y que la relación entre Tom y Hermione va a evolucionar hacia un mudo reto continuo. <em>¡Not bad!<em>

**Aviso 1**: tiempo para la siguiente actualización, esperad como mínimo 2 meses. Porque tengo exámenes la semana que viene, en un mes, y en mes y medio (aunque luego ya soy libre, _WOOHOO_). Ya he utilizado mucho tiempo que debería haber sido de estudio en escribir este capítulo. Pero si me han dejado sola cuatro días y estaba inspirada, ¿qué le podía hacer? Bueno, a ver si sigue alguien por aquí para entonces x)

**Aviso 2**: Tengo una imagen muy clara de cómo son algunos de los personajes nuevos. Básicamente porque los he escogido a partir de una idea en mi cabeza y físicamente se terminaron de formar por medio de actores y actrices. Esto podría tomarse como algún tipo de spoiler, pero si alguno/a quiere saber qué actores son los que tengo en mente para ciertos personajes y así imaginarlos con más claridad a lo largo de la historia, que me lo diga, y se lo comunicaré por privado.

**Aviso 3**: Se me ha olvidado.

**Aviso 4**: Ya sabéis que es muy importante para que una historia progrese, y que lo repito muy a menudo, pero si me leéis sabéis también que no escatimo en palabras. _La historia se alimenta de comentarios_. Cualquier cosa: tomatazos, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, aplausos y alabanzas... Me lo indicáis en la casilla de abajo que, de nuevo, no muerde :)

**Aviso 5**: Y ya me callo que esto parece SPAM y al final voy a hacer una nota de autor más larga que el capítulo en sí. A veces me aburro bastante, incluso si me toca estudiar (sobre todo). Por lo tanto, si queréis contactar conmigo para debatir sobre cualquier tema de la historia o de la magia en general, sugerirme algún drabble para la historia o darme ideas, ¡cualquier cosa! Podéis contactar en un mensaje privado conmigo. Que recibirlos me hace casi tanta ilusión como los reviews, es como _¡Oh mira! Me hablan_. Y ya que voy a estar ausente como escritora os aseguráis de que no desaparezco del todo. Así que ya sabéis x)

Y bueno, eso, que _Eléctrica out._


	4. Punto de inflexión

**¡Hola hola queridos lectores!** _(si es que alguno sigue por ahí)_

Después de unos seis meses (o más) os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia (de regalo de reyes, ala). Ya avisé que no la iba a dejar abandonada, pero me he encontrado con un bloqueo escritoril en lo referente a ella y he estado inmersa en otros proyectos (estoy participando en el Torneo de los Tres Magos del Foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_, ¡podéis leer y comentar las historias de cada reto en mi perfil!). Sin embargo por fin la inspiración ha acudido a mí (yo soy escritora de brújula) y he podido continuarla.

Hagamos un recordatorio del capítulo anterior por si alguno a estas alturas se ha perdido: Nuestro Trío Dorado había llegado a Hogwarts y desde el principio varios compañeros de casa se habían presentado y habían mostrado como potenciales amigos... O no. Riddle había aparecido para darles a elegir las optativas y de camino a la primera clase habían tenido un momento _"best friends forevah"_ muy emotivo. Las clases de séptimo curso se presentaron interesantes y aprovechando que compartían la clase de Leyes Mágicas, Tom y Hermione tuvieron un par de conversaciones interesantes que mostraron el eterno reto que iba a ser su incipiente relación, siempre llena de juegos mentales y falsa cortesía. Además les encargaron un trabajo en pareja cuya realización dejamos para el siguiente capítulo ¡Este!

Sin más espera, disfrutad del capítulo y... _¡Nos vemos al final!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 4 — Punto de inflexión.<strong>

_"El pasado está escrito en la memoria y el futuro está presente en el deseo."_

—Carlos Fuentes.

* * *

><p>Hermione evitó decirles a Harry y Ron sobre sus planes para esa tarde. Quedaban aún muchas horas y no necesitaba que las emplearan para decirle que había perdido la cabeza o que tuviese cuidado. Ella sabía lo que debía hacer.<p>

Durante el almuerzo, llevó a cabo un descubrimiento muy revelador. Tras comentar el fin de la mañana con sus amigos, Hermione se inclinó hacia Danny, que estaba sentada a su lado, y aprovechó para preguntarle sobre Joey.

—Oye Danny —empezó. Ella asintió, mostrando que le escuchaba, y bebió un trago de zumo—, perdona que sea tan indiscreta pero... ¿Tú tienes algo con Joey?

El efecto de la pregunta fue inmediato. Y Miriam, una de las seguidoras de Natalie, sufrió las consecuencias. Porque Danny escupió el líquido que estaba ingiriendo y se disparó hacia ella como si fuera un aspersor. Miriam, asqueada, emitió un grito agudo y quejumbroso, y salió corriendo observando su pelo y sus ropas. Natalie se encogió de hombros, varios Gryffindor se rieron, y Dannielle, por su parte, soltó tal carcajada que hasta un par de Hufflepuff giraron la cabeza para observar qué demonios había sucedido.

Hermione, atónita por el espectáculo que una simple pregunta había causado, le miró con un enorme interrogante brillando en sus ojos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar semejante cosa? —respondió Danny, divertida. Hermione no sabía si actuaba así porque había dado en el clavo, o porque realmente se trataba de una locura. Nunca se le habían dado bien esas cosas.

—Bueno —trató de explicar, confundida—, no sé. Me pareció que teníais una relación peculiar, y tenía curiosidad.

—Claro que nuestra relación es especial —confesó—. ¡Es mi hermano mellizo!

Tras un profundo _Oooh_ de comprensión, emitido por Hermione, el almuerzo transcurrió sin ningún otro hecho destacable.

* * *

><p>La clase de Pociones le supuso un gran respiro, pues no la compartían con los Slytherin, y pudo bajar la guardia con Riddle durante un buen rato. Al entrar les recibió un ambiente algo cargado: el aroma de varios calderos en su punto de cocción pesaba en el aire. La distribución del el aula en general era la misma que en su época. Múltiples estanterías bordeaban las paredes en toda su forma de cruz griega; estas estaban repletas de frascos y probetas, libros, e instrumentos necesarios para la elaboración de pociones que estaban a disposición de los estudiantes con menor capacidad adquisitiva. Cuatro grandes mesas se situaban en cada uno de los brazos, espaciosas para que ningún alumno se solapara. Siguieron a Joey, Danny y Derek hasta una de ellas y tomaron asiento a su lado. En las sillas contiguas, un par de Ravenclaws ocuparon los sitios restantes.<p>

Slughorn, que entonces impartía la asignatura, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y fue indicando a los alumnos que se sentaran. Hermione estaba impaciente. Sonrió al pensar en lo que habría preparado Slughorn para su primera clase. A pesar de ser una persona codiciosa —_cazatalentos_, lo había llamado Ron—, no podían negar que como profesor no dejaba nada que desear.

—Vayan pasando, eso es... —Cuando hubo llegado a su mesa, carraspeó para llamar la atención—. ¡Buenas tardes muchachos! Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso. La mayoría ya me conocéis de otros años, pero he sido informado de... A ver, ¿dónde están nuestros alumnos de intercambio?

Los tres levantaron la mano. Querían que se los tragara la tierra. Su propósito de pasar desapercibidos ya se había visto comprometido por la novedad de su visita. Pero mientras los otros profesores no les habían dado ningún trato especial, Slughorn solo estaba alimentando la expectación.

—Oh, muy bien, muy bien —dijo, una vez les hubo localizado y echado un vistazo—. Estoy seguro de que podéis sorprendernos gratamente. ¡Espero que no tengáis problemas en seguir el ritmo de la clase! No vamos a ablandarnos porque sea el primer día de clase, hay mucho que hacer —Tras hacer las debidas anotaciones, Slughorn volvió a dirigirse a toda la clase, que tenía los ojos fijos en ellos—. Empezaremos pisando fuerte, id a la página treinta y cinco de vuestro manual y marcad como importante la poción_ Mortuus Animatae_.

Se escuchó un quejido general en toda la clase, sin embargo Hermione no había oído hablar en su vida de esa poción. Se apresuró a acercarse a una de las estanterías, y buscó tres libros de séptimo curso para ella, Harry, y Ron. Cuando se hubo sentado de nuevo en la mesa, abrió la página en cuestión y la contempló.

La poción _Mortuus Animatae_ se marcaba con cinco calderos de dificultad y una nota al lado del título que decía _"Temario de EXTASIS"_. Era muy recurrida entre los sanadores porque tenía unas capacidades curativas extremadamente poderosas, si se preparaba con corrección. Tenía distintos grados de utilidad según la calidad de su preparación: si era del grado cuatro o inferior, no habían de correrse riesgos y únicamente debía emplearse como bálsamo en daños leves; si el grado estaba entre el cinco y el nueve la poción podía curar las heridas más urgentes, como cortes muy profundos, hemorragias graves, e incluso efectos secundarios de maldiciones. Su nombre procedía del mito de que, en su máximo grado, podía resucitar a los muertos. Aunque debido a su dificultad y a la variedad de matices en función del objetivo, nadie conocido había llegado a demostrar las destrezas necesarias para prepararla.

Entendió la preocupación de sus compañeros por tener que preparar una poción así, pero al mismo tiempo pudo ser consciente de nuevo de los puntos positivos de su improvisado viaje. Le apasionaba tener la oportunidad de estudiar todo aquello que durante el último año se habían tenido que perder. Materias que tan solo había podido hojear en sus libros, pero que jamás había tenido ocasión de poner en práctica, se le proyectaban ahora ante sus ojos. Desde luego, hasta que encontraran una forma de revertir el tiempo, iba a aprovechar lo que se le ofrecía.

—No os preocupéis, no pretendo calificaros en función del grado que alcancéis con vuestra poción —aclaró—. Pretendo que establezcamos un juego —Un cuchicheo general invadió el aula, y Slughorn tuvo que alzar la voz para pedir silencio—. Dado que es una de las pociones más difíciles de realizar que se conocen, pero de gran importancia, durante el curso iremos alternando su realización y evolución con la preparación de distintas pociones suplementarias. Podréis realizar todos los intentos que queráis en vuestros ratos libres y en clase, siempre que realicéis las tareas obligatorias. Y al final del curso, quien haya preparado la mejor poción —hizo una pausa que pretendía ser dramática durante la cual la clase contuvo el aliento. Parecía que estaban acostumbrados a los juegos de su profesor—, ganará, entre otras cosas, doscientos puntos para su casa.

El silencio abandonó la sala por la puerta grande y un murmullo general se extendió entre las mesas, y algunas risas dieron a entender que aquella propuesta les parecía prometedora, aunque algo descabellada.

—¡Doscientos puntos! —exclamó Joey—. Está tarado, esos puntos serán decisivos en la clasificación final, y seguro que se los acaba dando a Riddle. ¡Jamás ganaremos la Copa de la Casa!

Por un momento había olvidado la predilección que tenía Slughorn por Riddle. ¡Aquel era el año en el que le hablaba de los horrocruxes! Si quería estar más cerca de frustrar sus planes iba a tener que dar lo mejor de ella e infiltrarse en el círculo del profesor. Sabía que no lo tendría difícil, al fin y al cabo ya lo había conseguido una vez.

Slughorn pidió silencio, y pasó la siguiente media hora hablando sobre lo importante que era medir correctamente pequeños detalles como la espesitud, la temperatura final, el burbujeo, y la tonalidad exacta del color de la poción.

—Tenéis la siguiente hora y media para comenzar con el primer intento —terminó—Y no os olvidéis: ¡Paciencia y no desesperéis!

La clase se puso en marcha. Aunque la mayoría, incluída Hermione, miraban el libro algo desorientados: no tenían ni idea de cómo empezar.

—Esta poción podría venirnos muy bien cuando regresemos —les dijo Ron en voz baja, y con tono afligido—. Quizás si aprendieras a realizarla a la perfección a lo mejor...

—Ron... —Hermione intentó no sonar muy dura, pero tampoco podía darle falsas esperanzas. Habló con tono suave, a pesar de que lo que tenía que decir no lo era en absoluto—. No seas bobo, lo de resucitar a los muertos es un mito —Le cogió la mano—. No podríamos resucitar a Fred.

Ron asintió, dolido.

—Quizás si tuvieras un poco de fe... —dijo, aunque en el fondo sabía que Hermione llevaba razón.

Harry le puso la mano sobre el hombro, para darle apoyo.

—Cuando volvamos no nos hará falta esta poción —intervino—. Habremos destruido a Riddle, y no tendremos muertos que resucitar.

A eso se le podía llamar fe.

* * *

><p>A falta de diez minutos para terminar la clase, lo máximo que Hermione había logrado con su poción es que fuese de color gris tormenta, burbujeante, y sin apenas nivel de espesor: justo como la describían en su primer grado. Le parecía decepcionante.<p>

—Es un buen muerto lo que llevas ahí dentro —dijo una voz a su lado.

Se dio la vuelta, uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw sonreía, con la mirada aún fija en su caldero.

—¿Cómo dices? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Que has conseguido un olor putrefacto bastante similar al que describen en el libro. A lo mejor tú no te das cuenta porque llevas toda la hora creándolo y te habrás acostumbrado —El chico le miró. Tenía los ojos de color chocolate y una sonrisa cómplice—. Es una buena poción la que tienes ahí.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione, halagada—, aunque sé que podría hacerlo mejor.

—No te tortures, que es nuestra primera clase —dijo—. Soy Affleck, por cierto, Affleck Bones.

—Hermione Granger —respondió, estrechándole la mano.

—Sí, no habéis pasado precisamente desapercibidos —rió él.

—No nos lo recuerdes —Hermione esbozó una sonrisa cohibida. Fantástico, o sea que ya todo el mundo, incluidos aquellos que no eran de su casa, conocían su historia.

En ese momento escuchó un agudo chillido por detrás suyo. Se dio la vuelta, y vio que Ron acababa de derramar parte del contenido de su caldero —una sustancia viscosa y burbujeante de color vómito—, sobre la túnica de Natalie.

—¡WEASLEY ERES UN TORPE! —chilló—. ¡Maldita sea, esto escuece!

—¡Oye! Que te has cruzado conmigo cuando lo llevaba al lavabo —se defendió Ron, rojo como una quaffle—. ¡No es culpa mía que te pasees como si fueras la única persona que importa!

—¿¡Cómo dices!? —exclamó, echa una furia—. ¡Empiezas muy mal, Weasley! Esto es... ¡Ah!

La túnica y ropas de Natalie empezaba a fundirse en aquellas zonas donde había caído una mayor dosis de la poción de Ron, y esta comenzaba a estar en contacto con su piel.

—¡Señor Wallaby! Acompañe a la señorita Smart a la enfermería lo más deprisa que pueda —le indicó Slughorn alarmado—. ¡Si su poción contenía sustancias corrosivas en exceso y alcanza las zonas expuestas de su piel, puede llegar a dañar su organismo! —Natalie emitió un gemido quejumbroso y se aferró de mala gana al hombro de Ron. Ambos salieron del aula culpándose el uno al otro—. Bien, y con este desafortunado incidente damos por terminada esta clase. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

—¿Desafortunado, dice? —le habló Harry mientras recogían sus cosas—. Si nos diese alguna indicación más en vez de solo teoría ¡resultaría mucho más sencillo elaborar una poción decente y que no fuese tóxica! Esto no habría pasado si conservase el manual de Snape...

Hermione paró en seco al escuchar aquello.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Harry? ¿De verdad seguirías las indicaciones de alguien como él? —Harry le miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin entender por qué se ponía así. Hermione bajó la voz—. Él mató a Dumbledore, Harry. ¡Por Merlín, era un mortífago! Ojalá no hubieses estado en lo cierto todos estos años pero lo estuviste, no entiendo como puedes querer algo de él.

Y entonces Harry cayó en la cuenta de que no les había contado a Hermione y Ron todo lo que había visto en el pensadero. Había quedado tan conmocionado por la noticia del último horrocrux que había descuidado por completo el comentárselo.

—Hermione... —le llamó. Ella le miró, inquisitiva—. Hay algo que he olvidado contaros.

Terminaron de recoger todas sus cosas y salieron de las mazmorras disculpándose con el resto por no esperarlos. Una vez llegaron al vestíbulo, Harry arrastró a Hermione al exterior, y se quedaron apoyados junto al puente. Harry procedió a relatarle con detalle los recuerdos de Snape de los que había sido espectador. Le explicó lo mezquinos que habían sido su padre y Sirius con él en el colegio, lo que en algún modo justificaba el odio que el profesor le había profesado todos esos años. Le contó lo enamorado que estuvo siempre de su madre, hasta el final, porque sacaba lo mejor de él, y cómo había decidido unirse a la Orden como espía doble para protegerlos. Titubeó cuando le tocó aclararle a Hermione, que Dumbledore ya estaba muerto cuando empezaron sexto curso. Le quedaba un año de vida, y sacó ventaja de la situación metiendo a Snape en el ajo. Así consiguió que Voldemort confiara plenamente en él, y salvar el alma de Malfoy, aunque no convertirlo en el propietario de la varita de Saúco pues este ya lo había desarmado antes.

Hermione permaneció atenta durante todo el relato, e incluso no pudo evitar algunas lágrimas al escuchar lo valiente que había sido Snape y cuánto lo habían menospreciado. Le partía el corazón saber que estaba muerto.

—Hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para salvarnos a todos, Hermione —terminó Harry—. Snape no era sino un héroe, y ahora ya no puede saber lo que pensamos.

Hermione se secó los ojos, aquello había sido devastador.

—No me puedo creer que durante todo este tiempo hayamos estado tan ciegos, Harry —Se sentía culpable, aunque directamente no hubiera hecho nada—. ¿Cómo no vimos que era bueno?

—Porque la gente no nace buena o mala, _todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros, lo que importa es qué parte decidimos potenciar_ —respondió él, recordando las palabras de Sirius—. Eso es lo que realmente somos. Y nosotros simplemente no teníamos toda la información, no sabíamos...

Hermione se puso a pensar en aquellas palabras y en la dolorosa verdad que trasmitían. Se acordó del propio Tom Riddle, y de como Mérope había encantado a su padre para que se enamorara de ella. Había nacido de una concepción sin amor, ¿cómo iba a sentirlo? ¿Cómo iba a encontrar su parte humana? Si tan solo pudieran encontrar el punto de inflexión en su vida que inundó por completo su vida de oscuridad...

Encontrar el punto de inflexión. El punto concreto...

Una idea revoloteó sobre su cabeza y Hermione la pilló al vuelo. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

—Eso es —Estaba totalmente en trance. Harry la miró extrañado—. Por supuesto, tiene que ser.

—¿Hermione?

—Tengo que irme —dijo, sin dar más explicaciones.

Salió corriendo en dirección al patio del vestíbulo principal, atravesando el puente al grito de _¡Nos veremos esta noche en la sala común!_ y dejando atrás a un muy aturdido Harry Potter.

Tenía la teoría que podía solucionarlo todo.

* * *

><p>—Weasley... Te juro que vas a pagar por... <em>¡Ayayayay!<em>

—¡Señorita Smart, deje de quejarse! Las heridas ya están en proceso de curación.

Natalie estaba tendida sobre una de las camas de la enfermería, y alternaba gemidos lastimeros con amenazas impulsivas hacia Ron. La separaba de él una cortina de color beige, ya que la poción le había herido en la cadera y el final de la pierna, y había tenido que librarse de algunas prendas. Gemma Pomfrey, responsable de la enfermería en aquel entonces iba de un lado para otro con cuencos y frasquitos en las manos.

—De veras que lo siento —le dijo Ron a la señora Pomfrey—. No se me dan del todo bien las pociones.

—La culpa no es suya, joven —respondió ella, sin cesar su tarea—. Deberían tener más cuidado con las tareas que os encomiendan. ¡La _Mortuus Animatae_ es una poción extremadamente complicada! No deberían encargársela a todo el mundo.

Ron agachó la cabeza, con las orejas coloradas. Aquella era una excelente y sutil forma de llamarle inútil. Aunque no resultó tan sutil para Natalie, que descorrió la cortina que los separaba lo justo para dejarse ver la cabeza, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya has oído Weasley —dijo, con tono despectivo—. ¡Dedícate a otra cosa!

—Mira Natalie —replicó él, haciéndose con mucha paciencia, comenzando a frustrarse—, es obvio que estás molesta, y lo entiendo. Pero métete en la cabeza que no ha sido mi culpa, ¡todo el mundo comete errores y no hay que hacer un drama de ello!

—¡A menos que el error incluya corroer mi piel! —exclamó con voz dramática, y alzando las cejas. Se dirigió a la enfermera con una expresión teatral—. Señora Pomfrey, ¿no podría suministrarme algo para dormir sin pesadillas? Creo que voy a desmayarme.

Ron soltó un bufido: era exasperante. Como si no tuviera suficiente con Tom Riddle ahora también había una persona en su casa a la que considerar enemigo.

—No sea ridícula señorita Smart, la solución de Murtlap será suficiente para curar esas heridas, y apenas quedarán cicatrices —Natalie chilló una vez más _¿¡Cicatrices!?_ en lo que alguien llamaba a la puerta—. ¡Adelante, puede pasar! —gritó para que se escuchara al otro lado.

Harry abrió la puerta con cautela, y Ron sonrió aliviado al verle.

—¿Cómo va eso? —se aventuró a preguntar, refiriéndose al incidente.

Ron y Natalie respondieron al unísono:

—¡Espero por el bien de tu amigo que no tengan que amputarme la pierna!

—Nunca había estado tan contento de verte en toda mi vida, tio —Ron se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo, dramatizando la escena como burla por las reacciones anteriores de Natalie. Ella soltó un bufido y volvió a esconderse tras la cortina.

—Bien, oye, tengo que hablar contigo —le respondió Harry—. Hay algo que no os había contado hasta ahora.

—Eh, claro, salgamos fuera —Ron se percató entonces de la ausencia de su amiga—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hermione?

—No tengo ni idea —reconoció Harry—. Estábamos charlando y de pronto entró en shock y salió corriendo diciendo que nos veía esta noche.

Ron frunció el ceño, curioso.

—¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? —dijo.

—Probablemente solo se marchó a arreglarse —se oyó la voz de Natalie tras el biombo. Sonaba mordaz y algo resentida—. Ya sabéis, para su cita con Riddle —enfatizó el nombre con mofa.

Harry y Ron intercalaron miradas atónitos el uno al otro con incredulidad hacia Natalie, y exclamaron al unísono:

—¿¡Qué!?

* * *

><p>Tom llegó a la biblioteca con veinte minutos de adelanto. Quería estar listo cuando llegara Granger y aún tenía que echarle un vistazo a algunos tomos de la biblioteca. Echó un vistazo a la sala y le alegró comprobar que la bibliotecaria continuaba siendo la señorita Blushberry: una mujer atractiva aunque algo tímida, de mediana edad, con la que había estado ganando confianza los últimos años. Se acercó al mostrador y entonó su voz más amable.<p>

—Buenas tardes Ginnevra —La mujer levantó la mirada y al momento una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en su rostro. Dejó de dedicarse a sus notas y le prestó a Tom toda su atención—. ¿Han ido bien las vacaciones?

—Sin ningún incidente reseñable, Tom —confesó—, los libros continúan protegiéndome del resto del mundo. ¡Ojalá todos fueran tan amables como tú! —trató de halagarle, soltando una risilla inquieta.

—Seguro que acabarás encontrando a alguien —replicó él.

La señora Blushberry enredó un bolígrafo con un mechó de su cabello y comenzó a darle vueltas, con una actitud coqueta. Tom pensó que aquello era todo un avance dado su carácter, a lo mejor había estado leyendo algún libro de autoayuda ese verano. Aquello estaba bien, porque la necesitaba en su actitud más dispuesta para aquel año.

—¿Qué _deseas_, Tom? —preguntó, con una intención descarada que él tuvo que evitar sutilmente.

—La verdad es que quería pedirte un favor para este año —Se inclinó sobre el mostrador para hablarle más cerca del rostro—. Verás, he estado buscando trabajo este verano y apenas he tenido tiempo para estudiar. Este año son los EXTASIS y sé de algunos tomos verdaderamente útiles que el colegio guarda en esta biblioteca... En la Sección Prohibida —Aunque la señora Blushberry pareció algo suspicaz continuó escuchándole con atención—. Como ya sabrás, este año he sido nombrado Premio Anual, así que he pensado que dado mi historial podría pedirte el favor de acceder a esos libros mediante algún pase especial.

—Tom... Lo que me pides es serio —replicó con voz seria. Tom no se alteró, podía volver a llevarla a su terreno—. Tendría que consultarlo con algún profesor. Yo no...

—Ginnevra —le interrumpió, antes de que se pusiese más nerviosa. Aquello no podía salir de ahí. Si Dumbledore se enteraba no le quitaría ojo de encima—, si pudiese comprarlos yo, lo haría, pero como sabes no es el caso. —La señora Blushberry le miró afligida—. Ya sabes cómo soy y lo que opinan de mí el resto de profesores, ¿qué podría pasar? —Se inclinó más sobre ella y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora—. Será nuestro secreto.

La señora Blushberry, totalmente encandilada por Tom, aquel apuesto joven que le prestaba atención, asintió.

—No creas que no sé el influjo que tienes sobre mí, Tom —dijo con una sonrisa frustrada—, pero no te daré la llave porque eso estaría fuera de lugar —Comenzó a hacer anotaciones en algunas libretas—. Te extenderé un pase para que puedas acceder a ella cuando lo requieras. ¡Es importante que no lo pierdas porque no te haré otro, no importa cuanto insistas! Es cuestión de seguridad.

Tom se incorporó de nuevo, para no llamar la atención, sonriendo mentalmente para sus adentros.

—Ginnevra, me ofendes —dijo con un gesto teatral—. Ya sabes que te has ganado un hueco especial en mi vida.

Tom recogió el Estatuto del Secreto de la sección de Leyes de la Magia y se sentó en una de las mesas de la biblioteca para esperar a Granger, satisfecho por haber cumplido uno de sus objetivos del día. Con ese pase podría acceder a una mayor cantidad de información sobre las artes oscuras. Había visto un par de tomos en Borgin y Burkes aquel verano que parecían realmente interesantes, y sabía que podían encontrarse en esa biblioteca. Mentiría si dijera que no le preocupaba un poco el tema de sus horrocruxes. Tanto el diario como el anillo estaban a buen recaudo en su poder, pero necesitaba algún hechizo defensivo lo suficientemente poderoso para protegerlos de manos codiciosas. Aunque nadie conociera su secreto no estaba de más tomar precauciones. Por otra parte, había leído sobre su historia, y en la mayoría de los casos los magos habían creado uno, dos como mucho. Él aspiraba a una meta más ambiciosa, pero no sabía los riesgos que aquello podía conllevar. Tenía que andarse con cuidado, y esperar a tener toda la información para realizar un tercero. Además, con la repentina aparición de esos estudiantes de Beauxbatons tenía que permanecer en estado de alerta permanente. Su visita a Hogwarts se le antojaba demasiado extraña, antinatural.

Granger apareció en ese instante por la puerta de la biblioteca, y comenzó a buscarle entre las mesas. Teniendo en cuenta la mañana que habían pasado, la tarde prometía ser interesante. Intentaba tener una respuesta para todo y aquello le divertía: parecía un reto constante, el eterno juego del ratón y el gato.

Pero los roles habían sido sentados y no hay juego posible cuando sabes desde el principio quién va a ser el vencedor.

Hermione le divisó y comenzó a acercarse. Tom sonrió.

No les quitaría ojo de encima.

* * *

><p>Hermione llegó a la biblioteca apurada e intranquila. Antes de entrar, se apoyó en la pared y se obligó a calmar su respiración: no quería que se percatara de su nerviosismo. A partir de la historia que Harry le había contado de Snape, había desarrollado una teoría que podía cambiar las cosas de una forma que no habían previsto, pero que si era correcta sin duda era la mejor opción que tenían. Tenía un plan. E iba a aprovechar aquella tarde para acercarse a Riddle y llevarlo a cabo, pero no lo conseguiría si llegaba angustiada. Aunque podría utilizar la situación para interpretar el papel de chica inquieta por quedar con él, no quería tomar ese camino. Una cosa era hacerle creer que podía caer poco a poco en sus fauces de serpiente, y otra muy distinta parecer una niña tonta.<p>

Cuando habían comenzado a interactuar había tenido que decidir si quería llamar su atención, o pasar desapercibida. Y había llegado a la conclusión de que sería mucho más útil intentar acercarse a él, siempre con la precaución de no descuidar tanto sus verdaderas intenciones como sus propios secretos. No podía perderse en mitad de la función.

Respiró hondo y entró con paso decidido en la biblioteca. Empezó a buscarle entre las mesas de la zona de trabajo, por si había llegado ya, y le encontró al fondo de la sala sentado a solas. Bien, no quería lidiar con más serpientes. Se acercó y le dedicó una sonrisa gentil.

—Riddle —dijo, a modo de saludo.

—Granger —respondió él—. Puntual como un reloj, veo.

—Tenía ganas de empezar —replicó. Riddle sonrió. Hermione no comprendió que encontró de divertido en su respuesta, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto—. Iré a buscar El Estatuto del Secreto, espera un momento.

—No hace falta —Tom levantó la túnica que había dejado sobre la mesa y le mostró el enorme tomo—. Voy un paso por delante.

Hermione soltó una carcajada envuelta en un suspiro. Eso ya lo veremos.

—Bueno, señor "paso por delante" —Riddle enarcó una ceja, entretenido con su reacción—. ¿Has pensado también en el enfoque que podemos darle al trabajo, o eres capaz de confiar en que a mí también se me haya podido ocurrir algo?

—Dado que el trabajo es un análisis sobre las veinte primeras cláusulas del estatuto del secreto no nos da para ser demasiado originales, ¿no crees? —respondió, con tono irónico—. Había pensado ir avanzando desde el principio o dividirnos las cláusulas.

—Si no me equivoco hay que escribir también sobre las motivaciones que llevaron a consolidarlo ¿Y si incluímos testimonios que complementen a cada estipulación? —sugirió.

Riddle se rascó la barbilla y la miró con atención, valorando la proposición.

—Así las motivaciones quedarían, no solo explicadas y redactadas, sino también fundamentadas —pensó en voz alta, mostrándose de acuerdo con ella.

—Exacto —confirmó Hermione—, lo único que no sé de dónde vamos a sacarlos. Revisar los libros de historia con fechas en torno a la publicación del Estatuto, en busca de momentos clave, podría costarnos una eternidad. ¿Hay algún tipo de hemeroteca especializada en funcionamiento?

En su tiempo había podido recurrir a publicaciones concretas de El Profeta y otros periódicos gracias a la hemeroteca de prensa, pero no estaba segura de que existiese algo así en 1944.

—Creo que podría conseguir algo... —respondió Riddle—. Vayamos avanzando con el análisis directo de las cláusulas, y deja que me encargue yo de los testimonios.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Utilizar tu labia para seducir a la bibliotecaria? —preguntó Hermione con sorna. La expresión impasible Riddle le hizo dejar de cachondearse—. Oh Dios mío, realmente vas a hacerlo.

—Digamos que tengo recursos.

—No me lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad todo el mundo se pierde tanto con tus encantos?

Riddle la observó atentamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, inquisitivamente.

_Mierda._ Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Había dado a entender que podía saber más de él de lo que se ve en dos días de conocerle. Los ojos de Riddle comenzaban a afilarse, curiosos, peligrosos. Tenía que volver a su terreno.

—Oh —Dejó de mirarle y abrió el libro, aparentando naturalidad—, pues que entre la bibliotecaria, y todas las chicas que se te quedan mirando cuando pasas, parece que lleves un _accio_ permanente incorporado —dijo—. Incluso ayer Dippet parecía encandilado con tu forma de hablar.

Riddle le miró un par de segundos más, probablemente analizándola. Hermione, que había aprendido a establecer barreras de forma eficaz, preparó en su mente una serie de imágenes intrascendentes. Para que, en el caso de que Riddle pretendiera utilizar la oclumancia, no encontrara nada de su interés y se llevara una buena decepción. Ante su silencio, Hermione levantó la cabeza. Riddle esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Verás que puedo llegar a ser... Muy persuasivo —habló de nuevo con esa cadencia que le caracterizaba al arrastrar las palabras. Acariciándolas.

_Sí, un auténtico encantador de serpientes._

Hermione permaneció mirándole, algo tensa por el repentino cambio de ambiente: cargado hasta la cima de las estanterías. Sin embargo no se dejó amilanar. Tantos años soportando ataques a su inteligencia por ser hija de muggles había acabado acorazando su orgullo. Podía no ser una mentirosa nata, ni una maestra en los campos de Riddle, pero desde luego era buena aprendiendo. Y si él jugaba, ya había quedado claro que ella no iba a ser menos.

Sonrió de forma impertinente.

—No puedo imaginármelo.

Tuvo que reconocer que las dos horas que pasaron haciendo el trabajo en la biblioteca fueron de lo más interesantes. Riddle consiguió varias actas del Tribunal del Wizengamot, y releer las locuras que habían cometido los magos y muggles a lo largo de la historia para atentar contra el Estatuto del Secreto, fue de lo más entretenido. Ambos elaboraron distintas teorías que pudieron emplear sobre el trabajo y complementaron las del otro. Debatir con Riddle era muy diferente a lo que había pensado. Es decir, sabía que era inteligente, pero había imaginado que en cuanto tomara una decisión no admitiría objeciones o lo haría a regañadientes. Sin embargo discutía y argumentaba su punto de vista y le sorprendió comprobar que, en apariencia, le gustaba la riqueza y pluralidad de opiniones que surgían alrededor de un solo tema.

A pesar de todo, no bajó la guardia en ningún momento, pues suponía que la amabilidad de Riddle era una mera estrategia para llevarla a su terreno, como a todos los demás. Sabía que Tom Riddle era un fanático del control, no podía esperar que no quisiera tenerla vigilada. Si se despistaba un solo instante, perdería el juego de la peor forma posible. Harry no había exagerado cuando les contó sobre sus dotes de interpretación, si no supiera su historia, muy probablemente se habría visto seducida por la forma de ser que pretendía aparentar. Por suerte para ella, mala para Riddle, estaba al tanto.

Sin embargo, hacia el final de la tarde, cuando apenas quedaba gente en las mesas, el debate tomó una dirección peligrosa.

—Solamente nos quedan las conclusiones —anunció, visiblemente orgullosa. Probablemente fuera de los mejores trabajos que había hecho en grupo y se lo habían ventilado en la primera tarde. No estaba nada mal—. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

—Bueno —Riddle se balanceó hacia atrás en la silla, relajado—. Visto y comprobado el evidente temor de los muggles hacia la supremacía de los magos, y cómo este obligó finalmente a los magos a esconderse, podríamos hablar sobre el inminente resurgir del poder mágico en generaciones futuras.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. No le sorprendía viniendo de él, pero era deleznable la naturalidad con la que hablaba de conceptos como aquellos. Sin embargo, entre que aquel tema le hacía hervir la sangre, y que le venía bien para llevar a cabo su plan, no pudo evitar entrar al trapo.

—¿De verdad piensas que los magos dominaremos a los muggles en algunos años?

Riddle le miró, sin ninguna duda en el rostro.

—Estoy firmemente convencido —Pese a hablar de temas tan humanos, no había un ápice de emoción en su voz—. Llevamos demasiado tiempo escondidos de ellos siendo que son seres inferiores, en algún momento alguien tendrá la osadía suficiente para levantarse por todos.

—¿Seres inferiores? Ellos son personas igual que nosotros, Riddle —replicó. Estaba teniendo demasiado cuidado para no convertirlo, a sus ojos, en algo personal. Tenía que recordar su objetivo—. Ellos no eligieron no tener magia, igual que nosotros tenerla.

—Precisamente, se trata de selección natural.

Encerrada en esa aberración estaba su oportunidad. Habló despacio, para darle tiempo a Riddle a masticar y pensar en sus palabras.

—¿Así tratas a tus amigos menos inteligentes? ¿Como inferiores?

Ni siquiera dejó que respondiera, era un segundo lo que necesitaba.

Sabía que era muy arriesgado, que si tardaba un segundo más de lo previsto Riddle se daría cuenta y a saber lo que hacía con ella, pero confiaba en sus habilidades. Concentró todas sus capacidades en los conocimientos que había adquirido de oclumancia. Había planteado la pregunta minuciosamente, para que las imágenes que acudieran a su mente fueran precisas: un momento en el que él estuviese tratando a su seguidores como seres inferiores.

La imagen se representó mediante humo, las figuras y el espacio se distorsionaban y se evaporaban en el aire. Durante ese segundo visualizó a Riddle, y a un futuro mortífago que reconoció de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como Avery. Solo escuchó tres palabras, tres míseras palabras que le proporcionaron toda la información que estaba buscando:

—_Por supuesto, Tom._

Volvió a la realidad en un parpadeo. Si Riddle se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, no lo dejó ver. Cuando Hermione volvió a escucharle, estaba terminando de responder.

—... Culpa mía si necesitan alguien a quien seguir.

La sonrisa que ambos se dirigieron fue mordaz. Hermione soltó una carcajada sardónica.

—Voy a irme Riddle, estoy cansada —Tenía que salir de ahí y contarles a Harry y Ron lo que acababa de descubrir antes de que la despedazase ahí mismo—. Terminaremos la conclusión otro día, debo reconocer que ha sido interesante hacer un trabajo contigo.

Él asintió como respuesta: él también había quedado satisfecho.

—¿Sabes llegar a tu sala común? Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

He ahí de nuevo la fingida educación de muchacho decente.

—No, gracias —rechazó—, unas compañeras de casa me han hecho un mapa y creo que sabré orientarme. Pero eres muy amable —le cumplimentó.

Riddle dio una cabezada a modo de saludo, Hermione le correspondió, y dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la biblioteca se volvió de nuevo y le llamó.

—Ah, ¿Riddle? —Él le miró desde la mesa, recogiendo sus cosas—. No subestimes a tus compañeros, cualquier día te podrías llevar una sorpresa.

Solo alcanzó a ver una mueca desagradable y sus característicos ojos afilados antes de marcharse en dirección a la sala común.

* * *

><p>Un jolgorio propio de los primeros días de clase le recibió cuando llegó a la sala común. Los más pequeños practicaban con libros los encantamientos más sencillos, totalmente emocionados. Danny y Derek jugaban una emocionante partida de ajedrez y Joey les observaba haciendo de comentarista. No había rastro de Natalie en la habitación ni tampoco de sus amigas, por lo que supuso que estarían arriba. Divisó a Harry y Ron siendo espectadores de la partida, y se acercó al grupo.<p>

—... La reina negra avanza en paralelo al rey blanco, obligándolo a mantenerse en las esquinas del tablero —decía Joey con voz forzada, de locutor deportivo.

—¡Já! —Danny dio un bote sobre su silla, con una gran sonrisa en su cara—. ¡Eso es jaque!

—Uhhhh, ¡esto se pone duro amigos!

Derek sonreía ante las ocurrencias de ambos, y miraba atento el tablero. Levantaba la cabeza para decirle a Danny que dejara de bailar en su asiento cuando vio a Hermione.

—Hey Granger —saludó. El resto se dio también la vuelta para recibirla.

—¡Le estoy pegando una paliza a Derek! —exclamó Danny, emocionada.

—Bueno, bueno, no exageres —se defendió él—. "Paliza" es un término muy extremo.

—Lo que tú digas.

Harry y Ron, por su parte, la contemplaron inquisitivos: si no se equivocaban, y dudaban hacerlo, tenía que contarles muchas cosas. Ella les indicó con la mirada que se alejaran del grupo.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta por el castillo —anunció Ron—. Por cierto Derek, si mueves el caballo a L6 quizás tengas algo que hacer.

Él y Danny observaron el tablero con atención. A Derek se le iluminaron los ojos cuando comprobó que podía terminar con la ofensiva de ella amenzanado directamente a su rey. Danny se sobresaltó, ofendida y preocupada con el nuevo rumbo de la partida, y Joey sonó divertido cuando exclamó: _"¡Parece que ha habido un giro en los acontecimientos en el tablero, esto se pone interesante!"_

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la sala común y caminaron hacia los pasillos del séptimo piso. Por el camino ellos le contaron a Hermione sobre cómo habían pasado la tarde y los acontecimientos de Natalie en la enfermería.

—¡Esa chica no es normal! —dijo—. Quiero decir que Ron, tu poción tenía una pinta horrible, ¡pero no es como para ponerse a exagerar de esas formas!

—Tengo la ligera intuición de que tiene problemas con su autoestima y por eso desea llamar la atención todo el rato —respondió Ron. A Hermione no le pareció que Natalie pudiera tener muchos complejos, pero no comentó nada al respecto—. No entiendo del todo qué hace en Gryffindor.

—Bueno, que sea irritante no quita que pueda ser valiente o leal —señaló Harry—. Además, quién sabe por qué hace lo que hace el sombrero seleccionador. Mira a Snape, en Slytherin, y a Pettigrew en Gryffindor.

No se había parado a pensar en serio en aquello, pero Harry tenía muchíisma razón. Ni todos los Hufflepuff son débiles o amables, ni los Ravenclaws inteligentes. Igual que no todos los Slytherin desconocen lo que es el amor, ni desde luego todos los gryffindor son leales. Era una cuestión sobre la que pensar.

—Hablando de Natalie —saltó Ron de pronto—, ¿qué es eso de que habías quedado con Tom Riddle?

Hermione cayó en que Natalie iba a su clase de Leyes. Debía haberles visto juntos y supuesto que tendrían que hacer el trabajo en pareja.

Todavía no podía hablar. Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para pedir silencio y les arrastró frente a una enorme pared vacía del pasillo. Harry y Ron comprendieron lo que pretendía. Vigilaron ambos lados del pasillo y Hermione se concentró en lo que querían. _Necesitamos un sitio donde poder hablar sin que nadie pueda escucharnos o interrumpirnos. Necesitamos un sitio donde poder hablar sin que nadie pueda escucharnos o interrumpirnos. Necesitamos un sitio donde poder hablar sin que nadie pueda escucharnos o interrumpirnos._

La pared comenzó a convertirse en polvo allí donde había huecos entre los ornamentos que cubrían la puerta. Cuando se hubo formado del todo, Harry, Ron, y Hermione, entraron en La Sala de los Menesteres. Esta tenía el aspecto de un común salón de té: con una mesilla baja en el centro, rodeada de sillones y sofás, y una estantería que contenía una cafetera y varios juegos de tazas y cucharillas. Sin embargo no tenía ventanas, ni decoración que robara su aspecto austero, y las paredes parecían insonorizadas. En aquel momento eso era lo único que les hacía falta, no té ni cómodos sillones en los que relajarse, pero tenía que reconocer que era el sitio idóneo para cumplir con su solicitud.

—Bien, tengo que hablaros de algo muy importante que he descubierto —comenzó Hermione, quedándose en pie pero apoyándose en el respaldo de uno de los sofás.

—¿Has quedado con Riddle esta tarde, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, yendo al grano.

—Sí —confesó—. Pero...

—¡Por qué no nos has dicho nada! —dijo Ron—. Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa.

—Creo que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma sin guardaespaldas, gracias —replicó ella, algo ofendida por la insinuación.

—No estoy diciendo eso, confío plenamente en tus habilidades, ya deberías saberlo. Pero Merlín, si Riddle o cualquiera de sus mortífagos te hubiera secuestrado, o lo que sea, al habernos ocultado tus planes no habríamos tenido ni una pista de dónde podías estar. Yo... —Ron boqueó un par de segundos, y después desistió. Se pasó la mano por el pelo en una actitud inquieta. Hermione no sabía qué contestar—. No podemos empezar a tener secretos entre nosotros ¡Díselo tú, Harry!

Harry le miró fijamente, pero no respondió ni corroboró la versión de Ron. En su lugar, le cogió de las manos y le habló muy seriamente.

—Dinos qué has descubierto.

Hermione cogió aire, y procedió a explicárselo.

—No sabía por qué el giratiempo nos había transportado hasta esta época, cuando en mi cabeza tenía muy clara la idea de acabar con todo esto antes de que empezara —comenzó—. Podía haber fallado, por supuesto, no soy perfecta, así que simplemente lo asumí. Sin embargo, cuando Harry me contó la auténtica historia de Snape, comprendí algo más. Hubo punto de inflexión en su vida, cuando vio que la vida de tu madre, Harry, estaba en peligro, que trajo otro rumbo a sus acciones —Ron y Harry seguían el discurso con atención—. Y entonces me pregunté, ¿tenemos todas las personas ese punto de inflexión, uno a partir del cual la dirección de nuestra vida se determina? Porque hasta ahora yo no me había parado a pensar en ello, pero realmente creo que sí.

—¿Y crees que Riddle puede tener también su punto de inflexión? —le interrumpió Ron, incrédulo—. ¿Es ahí a donde quieres llegar?

—Recordé que la magia —continuó ella, haciendo caso omiso a su insinuación—, y más la que tiene que ver con el tiempo, es más racional de lo que los muggles creerían. Sigue unas leyes, y tiene ciertos mecanismos que no pueden traspasarse, o que si se hace conlleva un sacrificio enorme. Como el caso de Riddle, que al crear los horrocruxes para burlar la muerte, tuvo que mutilar su alma literal y metafóricamente —Ellos asintieron, comprendían lo que les decía—. Por lo que mi teoría de que el giratiempo había tenido un simple fallo era un sinsentido, tenía que existir un motivo.

Hermione hizo una pausa para coger aire, y dejarles asimilar todo lo dicho hasta entonces. Harry, no obstante, le sujetó suavemente por los hombros, y le trató de transmitirle calma.

—Continúa —Había un gran interés en sus ojos. Empezaba a entender el camino que tomaban las explicaciones de su amiga.

Ella prosiguió.

—Se me ocurrió una idea, y el plan que se creó en mi mente para comprobarla era una locura, pero tenía tanto sentido que merecía la pena. De modo que esta tarde, mientras hacíamos el trabajo, me metí en la mente de Riddle mediante la oclumancia.

La reacción de Harry y Ron resultó muy predecible: abrieron los ojos como platos y comenzaron a exclamar comentarios inconexos, totalmente incrédulos.

—_¿¡Pero qué...!? ¡¿Tú te das cuenta de lo qué...!? ¡Con Riddle!_ —Fueron algunos de los comentarios—. Hermione es de lo más peligroso que podrías haber hecho, si se ha dado cuenta...

—Tuve muchísimo cuidado, mi intromisión no duró más de un segundo porque le hice traer a un primer plano la imagen que me interesaba —explicó, intentando tranquilizarlos—. Lo importante es lo que descubrí a raíz de ella, el por qué estamos en esta época —Hermione inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y se preparó para soltar la bomba—. Tom Riddle, a pesar de haber creado dos horrocruxes con éxito y haber fraccionado su alma, aún no se ha convertido en Lord Voldemort.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Aún no ha adquirido ese título, no se hace llamar así entre sus allegados, por más que ya le sigan a ciegas —continuó—. Aún no ha tenido su punto de inflexión. Creo que por eso el giratiempo nos trajo a este año, porque cumplió a rajatabla el pensamiento de "evitar el nacimiento de Lord Voldemort", ¡no el de Tom Riddle!

Harry y Ron permanecieron en silencio algunos segundos, meditando la insólita revelación con el ceño fruncido, en estado de shock. Hermione les dejó su tiempo, a ella también le había costado asimilar su propio descubrimiento. De camino a la Sala Común se había confundido dos veces de pasillo y no porque fuera intentando ajustarse a su papel de novata.

Ron fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Qué habías pensado hacer al respecto?

—No lo tengo del todo claro —confesó—. Pero creo que tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad. No solo podemos salvar al futuro de la comunidad mágica y la muggle, sino que quizás podríamos intentar salvar al propio Riddle —se explicó. Al instante, Harry se mostró en desacuerdo.

—Riddle es un ser humano despreciable que no dudaría en hacer cualquier atrocidad para lograr sus propósitos —dijo, tajante—. Incluso si aún no se ha convertido en Lord Voldemort, no puede tener salvación alguna, no es más que un título.

—Es un pequeño detalle muy importante, Harry.

—¿Crees que hay esperanza para él? —preguntó Ron. No había mofa en su voz, sino una incertidumbre envuelta en la fe en su criterio.

Hermione tuvo que ser sincera.

—No tengo ni idea, Ron. Pero pienso que merece la pena intentar hallar la mejor solución para todos. Desmemorizar a Riddle solo retrasará sus planes, si realmente lo tiene en su naturaleza eventualmente regresará a ellos.

Continuaron un par de minutos más hablando sobre el tema, Hermione tratando de convencer a Harry de tomar este camino y él sin capaz de comprender que ella pudiera siquiera pensarlo. Lo cierto es que ni Hermione sabía porque estaba teniendo tanta confianza en sus propias palabras. Riddle era un monstruo, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué se empeñaba en buscarle una salvación? No era capaz de ponerle una respuesta a esas preguntas, todavía. Le había hervido la sangre cuando habían discutido sobre la inferioridad de los muggles, no se había sentido así desde que Bellatrix le había dejado la cicatriz con el distintivo sangre sucia en el brazo. Furiosa, con la rabia tomando un primer plano en su personalidad, y algo hundida por la frustración. Sin embargo algo dentro de ella clamaba por la oportunidad de dejarle con la palabra en la boca, y hacerle cambiar de opinión igual que lo había hecho en su época.

Al final llegaron a una conclusión.

—No dejaremos de intentar destruir sus horrocruxes, porque son su refuerzo en caso de volverse poderoso —sentenció Harry, en eso estaban todos de acuerdo—. Pero si tú además quieres intentar ahondar en lo imposible, es tu problema, yo no pienso tomar parte en ello —le dijo a Hermione—. Simplemente, intenta no ponernos a todos en peligro con tus ocurrencias.

Cuando abandonaron La Sala de los Menesteres rumbo a la Sala Común, Hermione todavía era consciente de la actitud mordaz de Harry hacia ella. Sabía que era algo insensible por su parte creer que el asesino de sus padres podía optar a la redención, pero eso en teoría no sucedería hasta más de treinta años después. Se trataban de personas distintas.

O eso quería creer.

* * *

><p>En otro lado del mundo, a unos cuantos miles de kilómetros de aquella habitación, otro mago borracho era acorralado en su propia habitación. El hombre sollozaba, con múltiples cortes limpios en la cara, los brazos, y el pecho. Una figura se inclinó sobre él.<p>

—Por última vez —dijo. Su voz era severa y melódica, arrogante. Pronunciaba las palabras en un tono que escucharías una vez por gajes del destino y jamás querrías volver a encontrarte—, puedes decirme quién la guarda ahora, y morir plácidamente, o callarte y tener un final cruel y agónico.

El mago atado a la silla gimoteaba súplicas inconexas bajo la mordaza. El otro sacó su puñal —de color plateado, con un mango ornado por detalles dorados e inscripciones en cobre—, y lo pasó por su pecho como si fuera un pincel, apretando lo justo para para que un hilo de sangre manchara su camisa.

—¿Sabes que si hago los cortes de manera que no segmenten las venas el sangrado es mucho más lento y pueden pasar días hasta que el cuerpo se vacía del todo? —dijo, sonriendo. Se acercó a él y le habló a dos centímetros del rostro, pasando el puñal por el lado izquierdo de la cara, acariciándola—. ¿Te lo imaginas? Comienzas a asfixiarte, pero no tienes voz, ni fuerzas para gritar. Y comienzas a pudrirte solo en esta habitación, sin que puedan encontrarte, hasta que estás marchito y nadie puede salvarte. Solo deseas acabar ya pero, oh, sorpresa, ninguna persona se atreve a arrancarte el corazón. Imagínatelo —Hizo un corte sobre la sien que provocó que otra hebra de sangre se deslizara por su rostro. Enfatizó las palabras con saña—. Visualízalo.

Por fin, se decidió a quitarle el pañuelo que lo amordazaba y el hombre soltó parte de su vida en un suspiro lastimero. Sin dejar de sollozar, miró al peligroso mago con el terror brillando en sus ojos, y le proporcionó la palabra que habría de comprar su muerte limpia.

—_Gregorovitch_.

Grindelwald sonrió, y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. De pronto, le clavó el puñal directo a través del pecho, sin ningún tipo de miramiento, atravesándole el corazón. Manteniendo la agonía acercó su rostro al de él y le habló con una voz cortante.

—Enhorabuena —Cuando lo sacó, se llevó el órgano consigo, y lo tiró al suelo con desprecio. El cuerpo del mago se desplomó sin vida sobre las tablillas de madera—. Ahí tienes tu muerte limpia.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno, bueno<em>. ¡Creo que muchas cosas han sucedido en este capítulo! Hemos visto más interacción entre el Trío Dorado y los personajes, así como más cosillas de las clases (me encanta inventarme contenido adicional para este mundillo. ¡La _Mortuus Animatae_ es de mi propiedad!). También nos hemos metido brevemente en la cabeza de Tom y hemos comprendido que sus intenciones y las de Hermione eventualmente se colapsarán. Además hemos descubierto el motivo de su "cambio de planes" (quería que tuviese un motivo, sino no tiene sentido). Y por último pero no menos importante hemos visto una pequeña introducción del rumbo que va siguiendo Grindelwald. CHAN CHAN CHAAAN.

**Aviso 1**: No sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar. No pronto, porque en nada tengo exámenes (se ve que me concentro más cuando tengo que ponerme a estudiar...), pero actualizaré.

**Aviso 2.1**: Tampoco sé si quedará alguien por ahí, pero recordad que los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. _La historia se alimenta de comentarios_. Cualquier cosa: tomatazos, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, aplausos y alabanzas... Me lo indicáis en la casilla de abajo que, como digo siempre, no muerde ;) Uno de mis mayores propósitos es plasmar a los personajes muy OC, así que me gustaría que me dijerais si, en vuestra opinión, lo estoy consiguiendo. Y si la historia es entretenida, está bien estructurada, interesante... Esas cosas.

**Aviso 2.2**: Dentro de sugerencias: si tenéis ideas para alguna escena que funcionaría de drabble, o algo que os gustaría ver en la escena aunque sea de pasada, o un momento que os habéis imaginado... Podéis decírmelo y yo valoraré si puedo colarlo de alguna forma o por desgracia no pinta mucho en la historia.

**Aviso 3**: En algún momento probablemente junte el capítul que en realidad es el mismo pero en su día dividí en dos partes. O sea que no os extrañéis si de repente veis menos capítulos, será por eso.

**Aviso 4**: Lo siento si me he dejado de contestar a algún Review, en general respondo a todos, pero hubo un momento que ya no sabía cual había contestado y cual no y a lo mejor me dejé alguno. Que sepáis que estoy a un comentario o Mensaje Directo de distancia si queréis preguntar cualquier cosa sobre el proceso de la actualización, la historia (aunque según lo que sea no podré contestar, muehehe), los personajes y demás. Que el hecho de no actualizar no me hace desparecer de FanFiction ni mucho menos :3

Y nada, que espero que hayáis empezado de lujo este nuevo año. ¡Feliz 2015!

_(abrazos eléctricos.)_


End file.
